Le comte du Nord
by p'tite kissy
Summary: Harry est arrêté pour avoir tué des moldus aprés être avoir été piégé par Voldemort. Il est envoyé à Azkaban avec comme compagnon de cellule, Bellatrix Black, qui lui fait découvrir son héritage et ses possibilités qu'ils utilisent pour s'échapper.
1. Chapitre 1 : prologue

Le Comte du Nord

Un écrit de Fan-Fiction

Ecrit par :

_**Lord Silvere**_

Traduit par :

_**P'tite kissy**_

Disclaimer de l'auteur : Si vous reconnaissez quelque chose, c'est de JKR, si vous ne le reconnaissez pas, c'est de moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

Disclaimer de la traductrice : Le monde de cette histoire est à JKR, l'histoire est à Lord Silvere, et moi je ne suis que la traductrice.

Prologue

L'héritier du nord sera porté à son apogée

Le jour où son héritage se manifestera.

La puissance longtemps oubliée se réveillera

Et les armées de la glace se rassembleront pour lui.

Les traitres perdront courage avant le trahi

Lequel leur réglera leur compte.

Le destin de Voldemord sera décidé

Par celui qui tient la baguette noire.

Lucius Malefoy récupéra la baguette d'Harry Potter en remontant la rue trempée pendant que son propriétaire essayait de reprendre sa respiration suite à un épuisement magique. Il récita une longue incantation en direction de la maison moldue de la dernière famille du Survivant. Celle-ci se mit à bruler emportant les habitants dans ses flammes incontrôlables.

Malefoy eut un sourire narquois pendant qu'Harry s'effondrait et il jeta la baguette aux pieds de l'adolescent. Il sorti la sienne et lança un charme supprimant toutes présences de sa signature magique. Heureusement celle de son Maitre et de Potter se confondaient.

Une fois son méfait accompli, Malefoy retourna auprès de son maitre étendu et prépara le portauloin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres survivra, mais il a été sévèrement touché. Il prononça le mot activant le portauloin tout en saisissant la cape de son maitre. « Impossible ».

Harry James Potter fut laissé dans la rue tandis que Privet Drive brulait et qu'un grand nombre de moldu mourraient dans les flammes et la fumée provoquées par sa baguette.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

"Je n'ai rien fait." dit Harry, d'une voix sanglotante. « Je n'ai aucun intérêt de tuer d'innocents moldus. » Il était attaché à l'une des chaises inconfortable dans l'un des bureaux du ministère de la magie.

« Voila pourquoi c'est illégal. » se moqua l'agent du ministère. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps en faisant comprendre à Harry que tout le monde, y compris elle, le méprisait.

« Je suis innocent! »

Dumbledore lança un regard triste vers Harry. « Nous avons fait une remontée des sorts sur ta baguette, tu es le seul à avoir utilisé cette incantation, Harry. » Il souleva sa main pour empêcher Harry de l'interrompre. « Il y a des témoins qui nous ont dis que tu t'étais violemment disputé avec les défunts Dursley plus tôt dans la journée. »

« Je me disputais souvent avec eux ! » hurla Harry. « Je ne les aurais jamais blessé ! Je vous jure que c'était Voldemord et Malefoy ! Ils ont transplané et j'étais sur le point de tuer Voldemord. Malefoi a du lancer le sort.

« Les tests indiquent pourtant que vous étiez le seul sorcier dans les environs de Privet Drive de toutes les vacances d'été. » Dit la femme.

« L'Ordre et moi-même te suspectaient depuis un moment de t'être allié avec les mangemort. Tout comme Rogue. Tu étais au courant de certaines des attaques bien avant qu'elles n'aient lieu. » Dit sombrement Dumbledore. « De quelle manière aurais tu pu avoir ces informations si tu ne fais plus de rêves ? »

Harry commençait à s'énerver. Pourquoi personne ne l'écoutait ? « Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Après être retourné à la maison pour l'été après ma cinquième année, je me suis mis à recevoir de courtes lettres me prévenant de l'emplacement de diverses attaques. Je vous ai simplement transmis les informations. »

« Qui te les a envoyées ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu de l'attaque à Pré-au-lard ? Il y a eu des centaines de morts. » Demanda Dumbledore.

« La personne a arrêté de m'écrire des lettres. » Expliqua désespérément Harry.

La femme qui ne s'était pas présentée secoua la tête d'un air mécontent tout en prenant quelques notes dans ce qui servirait de registre. « Je pense que vous essayez de nous donner une impression de sécurité. Vous ne nous préveniez que des petites attaques qui remplissent Azkaban avec de jeunes mangemorts, mais ils n'avaient pas une grande signification. »

« Comme si Voldemord avait fait quelque chose de significatif depuis juin. » murmura Harry.

La femme donna un coup pour annoncer la fermeture du dossier. «Toutes les preuves sont contre vous. Vous vous êtes disputés avec les Dursley. Les mystérieuses lettres. L'incantation sortait de votre baguette. Vous êtes le seul sorcier à avoir été présent dans cette rue. »

Au lieu d'essayer de se défendre, Harry analysa la situation. Toutes les preuves étaient contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas prouver qu'il était innocent à moins que… « Veritesarum ! Faites m'en boire et vous verrez que je suis innocent. »

« Trop cher et pas assez de preuve. C'est une affaire classée, Potter. J'espère que tu vas pourrir à Azkaban. » Se moqua la femme. « Traitre ! »

« Mais… le procès ! »

« Pas le temps. » Elle appela Dumbledore. « Vous pouvez voir que c'est du solide. Il l'a de toute évidence fait. Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir encore des doutes par rapport à sa. »

« C'est exact, Whitney. Je suis tout à fait d'accord. » Il regarda Harry d'un air déçu. « Normalement je n'aurais jamais osé le mettre à Azkaban, peu importe ce qu'il aurait fait concernant Voldemord. Les choses ont changé depuis… Il y a une nouvelle prophétie.

« Sa nous arrange alors. Condamnés à vie à Azkaban. Aucune liberté conditionnelle »

Cela rendit silencieux Harry et il vît Dumbledore essayer de briser sa baguette. Que vont devenir le reste de ses affaires ? ' Cette pensée est plutôt stupide.' Conclut Harry.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

La traversé le long du canal en direction d'Azkaban fût déprimante pour Harry. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à ce que Dumbledore avait dit. ' Pense t'il réellement que je me suis allié à Voldemord ? Durant tout ce temps ?' pensait Harry. Ron et Hermione ont agi étrangement durant toute l'année. Ils devaient être au courant. Harry pensait qu'il avait été trompé, mais ils semblaient soulagés lorsqu'ils leur avaient dit qu'il passerait ses vacances seul.

Alors que la forteresse apparaissait indistinctement à travers le brouillard, Harry en arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer tout le monde de croire les faits et du coup de lui tourner le dos. Mais le Ministère aurait pu lui donné un procès dans les règles avec du Veritesarum et ceux qui le connaissent depuis longtemps aurait pu avoir un peu plus foi en lui. Il a ressemblé toute sa détermination pour les difficultés auxquelles il aurait bientôt à faire fasse. Devenir fou pour ce sujet ne résoudrait rien.

Harry regarda Azkaban alors que la bateau s'amarré le long du quai en pierre. Il nota qu'elles avaient été taillées ingénieusement à partir d'une roche plutôt solide. Les statues situées sur les piliers avaient perdu leurs formes avec le temps, mais Harry pensa qu'elles ressemblées vaguement à des oiseaux.

Un des aurors le saisi brutalement et l'amena en direction du quai. L'autre, qui semblait plus agréable, avait remarqué Harry, en regardant l'un des piliers « On raconte que ceux-ci étaient installés bien avant la construction de la prison. » lui dit-il à titre informatif.

'Comme si cela m'importait. ' Pensa Harry avec indifférence. En arrivant sur l'île, Harry frissonna en sentant un pouvoir. Il jeta un œil vers son escorte pour voir s'ils l'avaient remarqué. Ils n'ont pas semblé se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit d'étrange. ' Sa doit être l'habitude' décida Harry.

Ils l'accompagnèrent dans la prison où se trouvent les détraqueur. Il était étonnant qu'ils soient encore là malgré le retour de Voldemord. Heureusement ils ne lui faisaient pas trop d'effet. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand ils cessèrent de marcher et l'auror amical ouvrit la porte de la cellule. L'auror inamical poussa le jeune homme dans la cellule et ironisa « Joyeux Noel Potter ! »

Parce qu'il avait les mains menotté, le nouveau prisonnier fut incapable d'amortir sa chute et ses bras s'éraflèrent sur le sol en même temps que la porte se refermé. « Et une bonne année. » murmura t-il sarcastiquement. Il regarda autour de lui pour analyser son environnement.

La cellule ne semblait pas très grande et ne contenait aucune fenêtre. Mis à part la porte, la seule autre ouverture se trouvait être un trou dans le coin, dans ce qu'Harry a reconnu comme étant une toilette. Il fut surpris en remarquant qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce. Cette personne se trouvait blottie dans un coin n'ayant pas été éclairé par l'ouverture de la porte.

Harry décida de se montrer sociable, malgré le fait que l'autre prisonnier était probablement fou. Il marcha donc vers son compagnon de cellule et le regarda un long moment avant de remarquer stupéfait. « Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

Bellatrix bougea sa tête et releva vers lui ses yeux violets légèrement morts. « Maintenant Black. Mon mari et moi-même avons divorcé. » Elle soupira et retourna à sa contemplation morbide du plancher.

Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai trahi V-V-Voldemord. » chuchota-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas été tué car ils pensaient que ce serait plus amusant si je finissais par pourrir dans une de ces cellules. Quoique ça ne les a pas empêché de me torturer. »

Dire qu'Harry était choqué serait un euphémisme. Pourquoi trahirait-elle Voldemord et comment aurait-elle finit ici sans que rien ne soit relaté par les journaux ? La réponse à la deuxième question semblait plutôt facile. Fudge ne voudrait pas admettre qu'elle s'était échappée. N'importe quels rapports montrant qu'elle s'était échappée pourraient maintenant être démontrés comme des faux.

Harry choisi de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il était curieux d'apprendre comment elle avait trahi Voldemord, il se dit qu'être sympathique pourrait lui permettre d'en apprendre plus. « Endoloris ? »

Harry n'eut comme réponse qu'un faible reniflement. « Ce n'est rien. » Bellatrix se tourna vers lui et abaissa légèrement le haut de sa robe miteuse révélant des cicatrices sur tout le haut de sa poitrine. Elle laissa Harry les regardait bouche-bée pendant un instant avant de se rassoir contre le mur. En regardant de plus prés, Harry réalisa que certaines taches étaient surement du sang.

« Je suis désolé. » dit sincèrement Harry. Elle avait beau être une ancienne mangemort qui avait torturé et tué beaucoup de personne, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être compatissant. En plus, si elle avait trahi Voldemord, elle ne devait pas être si mauvaise. « Comment l'a tu trahi ? »

Elle regarda Harry avec un grand sourire. « C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé les lettres. »

« Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? »

Bellatrix soupira profondément. « Je voulais essayer de me racheter. Quinze années à Azkaban ont changé ma manière de voir la vie. Je regrette vraiment le jour où j'ai décidé de devenir un mangemort. Quand Voldemord m'à fait sortir d'ici je n'avais d'autres choix que de le suivre. » Elle s'arrêta et regarda Harry. « Je suis désolé pour Sirius. » Elle dit tranquillement « J'ai essayé de le stupefixer. Je ne savais pas qu'il passerait à travers le voile. »

Harry hocha la tête. Ce n'était plus la peine de se mettre en colère maintenant. Sirius était mort et on ne pouvait rien y changer. De plus, c'était surtout sa faute après tout.

Prenant le silence d'Harry pour un encouragement, Bellatrix tourna la tête vers Harry et continua. « Après la mort de Sirius, J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. J'ai déjà assez fait de mal. Il n'était pas possible que je continue à ne rien faire. Alors j'ai commencé à t'écrire ces lettres. J'ai fini par me faire prendre. Après avoir été torturé pendant des jours, je me suis rendu discrètement au ministère et me voilà. »

Malgré ses faibles capacités en legilimencie il essaya de se plonger dans les pensées de Bellatrix, il la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Il fut capable de ressentir ses émotions pendant un court moment. Il ressentit sa culpabilité pour ses crimes, sa douleur, sa dépression, et le meilleur de tout, aucun regret d'avoir trahi Voldemord. « Je te crois. » dit-il tranquillement.

Cette simple déclaration sembla lui faire plaisir. Peut être y avait il de l'espoir pour elle si le Garçon-Qui-As-Survécut la comprend.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'elle ne pose l'inévitable question. « Que fait tu ici ? »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le comte du nord**

Ecrit par :

_**Lord Silvere**_

Traduit par :

_**P'tite kissy**_

_A/N: Merci pour vos reviews. J'admets que Dumbledore est légèrement OOC, mais c'est normal. Il été inquiet des ressemblances entre Harry et Tom Jedusor depuis si longtemps qu'il s'est convaincu de la culpabilité d'Harry. _

_La prophétie à laquelle Dumbledore se réfère est celle écrite au début du chapitre précédent. Merci !_

Chapitre #2

« Tu as des amis agréable. » Commenta Bellatrix quand Harry finit de lui raconter les événements des vingt-quatre dernières heures avant son incarcération. A vrai dire, elle était horrifiée, mais le dire ne servirait probablement à rien. « Au moins ils ne t'on pas torturé ni quoi que ce soit d'aussi amusant. »

Harry grimaça « C'est une façon de voir les choses. »

Pendant plusieurs heures, Harry et Bellatrix restèrent dans un silence confortables chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Harry envisageait tout juste de demander des indications à Bellatrix par rapport à la routine des prisonniers lorsqu'elle prit une brusque inspiration. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Les détraqueurs arrivent. » Haleta-t-elle tout en se déplaçant depuis sa position assise vers le fond de la cellule. Elle prit instinctivement la position fœtale.

« Oh. » Harry pensa instinctivement à quelques choses d'heureux, mais il réalisa ensuite que sans sa baguette magique, il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il se rendit aussi comte qu'il ne ressentait pas l'habituel malaise qu'il avait lorsque les détraqueurs approchaient. « Tu en es sûre ? »

Avant que Bellatrix puisse répondre la porte s'ouvrit et l'on poussa deux plateaux de nourriture à l'intérieur. Apparemment c'était le repas du soir. La porte claqua et quelques instant après, Bellatrix sembla aller mieux. Les détraqueurs étaient surement partis.

Harry n'était pas en train de réfléchir à pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas affecté parce que Bellatrix le regardait confusément. « Ils ne t'affectent pas ? »

«Si. » Dit nerveusement Harry. « D'habitude je m'évanouis. » Il se leva rapidement, saisit les deux plateaux et en donna un à Bellatrix avant de se rassoir à côté d'elle.

Elle commença immédiatement à manger, mais Harry décida d'analyser les probables ingrédients avant. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu manger auparavant. Ca ne sentait pas très bon. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Il vaux mieux ne pas savoir. »

« Je ne pense pas vouloir manger ça. » décida Harry, en regardant le plateau d'un œil étrange.

Bellatrix arrêta de manger pendant un moment et darda sur Harry un regard sévère. « C'est la même chose chaque jour. Même si ce n'est pas fameux, tu t'y habitueras. Tu peux t'y habituer maintenant ou plus tard. Je te suggère de commencer maintenant sinon tu auras encore plus faim. » Elle retourna à son pitoyable repas.

« C'est parti. » murmura Harry.

Après qu'ils aient fini de manger, les détraqueurs arrivèrent pour récupérer leurs plateaux. De nouveau, Bellatrix fut immédiatement affectée par leurs immondes pouvoirs alors qu'Harry ne ressentit rien de tout. Harry haussa les épaules et remercia sa bonne étoile. Cependant, Bellatrix était toujours curieuse, elle ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, elle préféra donc retourner dans son coin et y réfléchir silencieusement.

Harry venait juste de découvrir qu'on pouvait facilement faire des marques sur le mur et s'apprêtait à faire un dessin quand Bellatrix brisa le silence. « Les détraqueurs ne t'affectent pas et ils ont peur de toi. »

Déconcerté, Harry la regarda. « Ils ont peur de moi ? »

« Oui, tu les effrayes. »lui confirma Bellatrix. « Habituellement ils restent auprès de ma cellule avant et après le repas pour me torturer. Je suppose que c'est parce que je ressens plus de culpabilités que la plupart des autres prisonniers. Cependant, ils ont surement peur de toi. Mais pourquoi ? »

« Humm, Je ne sais pas. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Finalement elle appela Harry pour qu'il vienne s'assoir à côté d'elle. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Harry s'approcha. Elle approcha sa main d'Harry et traça doucement sa cicatrice du bout des doigts.

Harry trembla légèrement alors que ses doigts frais restèrent quelques instants sur son front après qu'elle ait suivi le tracé de la cicatrice comme si elle vérifiait qu'il n'était pas fiévreux. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché de cette façon et ça le rendait nerveux. Elle poussa finalement un soupir déçu. « Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Ok. » Dit Harry, ne sachant pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Cette marque sert de contact avec Voldemord, mais le pouvoir qui effraie les détraqueur ne vient pas d'elle. » Murmura-t-elle distraitement, essayant sans succès d'expliquer à Harry. Avant qu'Harry puisse essayer de lui demander de quoi elle voulait parler, elle prit de nouveau la parole. « Remonte tes manches. »

Harry roula ses manches jusqu'aux épaules. Bellatrix pris sa main droite et la caressa du poignet jusqu'aux épaules. Ne trouvant rien, elle prit sa main gauche et fit la même chose.

Lorsque sa main arriva quelques centimètres au dessus du coude, Harry s'écarta. Elle avait touché quelque chose et ça lui faisait une drôle de sensation. Bellatrix devait avoir découvert quelque chose parce que du bout du doigt elle commença à tracer une forme sur son bras. « Bingo. » chuchota-t-elle.

Harry tendit son cou pour essayer de voir de quoi elle parlait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était une sorte de Rune qui rougeoyait sur sa peau. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un phœnix enfermé dans une cage saisissant un éclair entre ses serres. Une étoile… L'étoile du Nord est au dessus du phœnix. » Dit Bellatrix avec crainte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? » Harry était embarrassé, mais il pensait que tout cela était plutôt intéressant.

« C'est une rune de sorcier. » explique Bellatrix. « Seule les sorciers les plus puissants en ont. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu un sorcier en ayant eu une depuis une éternité ! »

« Un phénix enfermé signifie un grand pouvoir ? » Demanda Harry d'un air incrédule.

« Non, non, non ! » dit rapidement Bellatrix l'air légèrement ennuyé. « Les détails d'une rune sont très personnels et ont des explications différentes selon les personnes. C'est le fait que tu ais une rune. Je suppose que le phénix signifie que tu es un sorcier du bien, mais la cage signifie que tu es emprisonné. L'éclair est surement pour ta cicatrice. »

« En ce qui concerne l'étoile ? »

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils pensivement. « Je ne suis pas sûre. C'est l'étoile du nord, ça doit signifier quelque chose. Son nom technique est Polaris… »

Harry la regarda pendant qu'elle essayait de se rappeler tout ce qui pouvait avoir en rapport avec cette étoile. « Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue ! » gronda-t-elle. « Je l'ai lu quelque part. Une étoile… Polaris. » Finalement elle se rappela la légende sur cette étoile. Cette pensée la fit jubiler.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dis-moi ! » Demanda Harry.

Elle arrêta de rire assez longtemps pour pouvoir lui répondre. « Tu es le seigneur de Polaris. »

Tandis qu'Harry s'y perdait et que Bellatrix devenait encore plus excitée qu'auparavant, L'Ordre du Phœnix avait une réunion à Grimmauld Place. Leur sujet de discussion principal était bien sûr le 'crime' de Harry et son incarcération.

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'Harry puissent faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre, Albus. » annonça Lupin d'une voix menaçante. Maugrey et Tonks inclinèrent la tête en signe d'accord avec lui. Rogue avait l'air d'être du même avis qu'eux. Dumbledore avait volontairement gardé Lupin et les autres non informés vis-à-vis de ses soupçons par rapport à Harry faisant de la magie noire et son arrestation.

Albus soupira. Il savait que tout ne se passerait pas bien avec certains membres de l'Ordre. Il devait encore prouver que toutes les preuves étaient contre Harry. « Même les jeunes Granger et Weasley ont été d'accord avec mes soupçons et conclusions. » leur signala-t-il. « Dites-leurs ce que vous m'avez dit plus tôt. »

« Quand l'année avait commencée, Dumbledore nous avait demandé de garder un œil sur Harry. Il pratiquait tous les sorts de magie noire. Quand nous lui avons demandé des explications, il est devenu colérique. » Expliqua Ron à ses camarades de l'Ordre du phœnix. (Hermione et lui avaient secrètement rejoint l'ordre l'été dernier.) « Ses cauchemars ont complètement cessé. Je pense que c'est une évidence qu'il ait rejoint Vous-Savez-qui. »

« L'incantation qu'il a utilisé à Privet Drive se trouvait dans un de ses livres. » ajouta Hermione pour soutenir Ron. « Je me rappelle qu'il le lisait dans le Poudlard Express la semaine dernière. »

Il y eu diverses réactions autour de la table. Mme Weasley fut horrifiée, les jumeaux secouèrent leur tête, Shacklebolt parut embarrassé et Dumbledore résigné. Lupin resta sur ses positions de même que Tonks, Maugrey et, surprise, Rogue. Il siffla « traitres à votre sang ! »

Hermione eut la décence de paraitre embarrassée, Ron roula des yeux. « C'est une guerre ! Parfois vous devez juste accepter des pertes. »

Bien que Rogue n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Harry, il essaya d'intervenir en sa faveur. « Et que faites-vous de la Prophétie, Directeur ? » Plusieurs personnes semblèrent d'accord avec lui. « Potter est peut-être coupable, mais la prophétie dit bien qu'il est celui qui détruira Voldemort. »

« Une nouvelle prophétie a été prononcé et elle annule l'autre. » annonça Dumbledore. « Elle dit que l'héritier du nord apparaitra et que 'celui qui tient la Baguette Noire' décidera du destin de Voldemort. »

« En quoi elle invalide l'autre Prophétie ? » hurla Lupin avec colère, contrarié par la stupidité de cette réunion.

Dumbledore fit signe à Remus de se taire. « J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche pour essayer d'éclairer certains points d'ombres des différentes prophéties. » Il regarda les différents membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. « Jusqu'au XIIIème siècle, le monde était différent. Le monde sorcier avait plus d'importance, surtout au niveau de la noblesse. Par exemple, le Seigneur de la Grande-Bretagne était un sorcier qui avait beaucoup de pouvoir sur les îles Britanniques. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce système ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il a fini par se dissoudre. » expliqua Dumbledore. « Les Moldus ont commencé à persécuter les sorciers. Cependant, un de ses domaines ne comptait presque aucun Moldu et contenait surtout des créatures magiques avec des sorciers ou des sorcières puissantes. Il semblerait que ce domaine et sa puissance soient encore intacts aujourd'hui. »

Ron, qui évitait habituellement les cours d'histoire, était intrigué. « Quel domaine est-ce ? »

« Le comte du Nord. Bien que la propriété soit toujours intacte, la lignée était censée s'être éteinte il y a bien longtemps. Je crois que la prophétie se réfère à ce titre et qu'il y aura bientôt un héritier. D'autres recherches ont révélé que ce titre appartient à la maison de Polaris et que ce sont eux qui détiennent la Baguette Noire. » Dit Dumbledore.

Maugrey leva brusquement la main. « Deux questions. Qu'est ce qu'est la Baguette Noire et qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que le jeune Potter n'est pas le Comte du Nord ? » Remus inclina la tête en accord avec le vieil Auror.

« J'ai déjà examiné cette possibilité. » contra tranquillement Dumbledore. « James Potter et son père ont tous deux fait un rituel de sang quand l'Ordre faisait des expériences il y a quelques années. La famille Potter est extrêmement riche et reconnue, mais ils ne sont pas les descendants de Polaris. Lily, bien sûr, est une fille de Moldus. »

« Et la Baguette Noire ? » rappela Rogue au vieil homme.

Le professeur Dumbledore haussa les épaules. « Polaris n'a jamais été très éloigné de cet objet magique. Je suppose que c'est une baguette magique très fantaisiste ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

« Et que faisons nous maintenant ? » Demanda Mr Weasley.

« Je suggère que nous demandions à Severus ici présent de nous concocter une potion magique retraçant les lignées. » dit Tonks. « Nous pourrons les donner aux familles les plus en vue et espérer que le comte ne soit pas un Serpentard. » elle murmura ensuite dans sa barbe « Et peut être un à Harry. »

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

Bellatrix venait juste de finir d'expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait sur le domaine de Polaris à Harry, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup. Il lui semblait qu'Harry était le propriétaire de plusieurs îles autour d'Azkaban, qu'il avait hérité de beaucoup de pouvoir et que Voldemord tremblerait dans ses chaussures s'il savait le nouveau statut d'Harry.

« Pourquoi es- tu si enthousiasmée par ça ? » lui demanda Harry une fois qu'elle se fut légèrement calmée. « Noble ou pas, je suis coincé dans cette forteresse humide pour le reste de ma vie. »

« Tu es l'héritier de grands pouvoirs ! » dit Bellatrix à Harry. Ses yeux violets miroitant de manière étrange. « Ma magie sans baguette n'est pas très habile, mais tu es assez puissant pour faire quelques sortilèges qui pourraient nous faire sortir d'ici. »

Harry était assez inquiet par rapport à cette idée. « Le ministère ne risque pas d'être mécontent de tout cela ? »

Un reniflement moqueur répondit à Harry. « Bien sur qu'ils vont être mécontents. Mais une fois qu'on est échappés, ils ne peuvent plus rien y faire. On peut facilement se cacher d'eux et même si ils nous attrapent, on n'a qu'à les informer de ton nouveau statut. Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Hésita Harry.

Harry la regarda effrayé lorsqu'elle commença à s'accrocher à sa robe et à lui faire des yeux larmoyants. « S'il te plait, Harry. Échappe-toi et amène-moi avec toi. J'aurais pour toujours une dette envers toi je ne te laisserai jamais et j'obéirai au moindre de tes ordres. »

Harry imagina divers scénarii. Le ministère serait certainement horrible lors de son procès, mais il pensait être capable de les éviter s'il vivait parmi les moldus. Si tout se passe de la pire manière possible, il pourrait toujours essayer de faire quelque chose contre Malefoy pour prouver son innocence. Surtout, qu'à-t-il à perdre ? « C'est d'accord, nous le ferons. » dit-il.

Bellatrix serra fortement Harry dans ses bras. N'ayant pas l'habitude des câlins, Harry se raidit avant de retourner maladroitement l'étreinte. Elle finit par briser leur accolade avec un grand sourire. « Je commencerai à t'apprendre tout ce que je connais dés demain matin. Même si je ne suis pas assez puissante pour faire de la magie sans baguette, je peux être ton professeur particulier. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Le Comte du Nord**

Ecrit par :

_**Lord Silvere**_

Traduit par :

_**P'tite kissy**_

_A/N: Harry est assez intelligent pour se rendre compte que la haine de ses amis ne va pas l'aider à avancer dans la vie. En plus, loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Pas vraie ?_

_Bellatrix a vraiment changé en mieux et Harry sera capable de le voir avec son amélioration en legilimencie._

_Je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu parce que, un- il est fait, deux- vous m'avez tous laissez des reviews tellement gentilles, et trois- Je suis de très bonne humeur. C'est parti… _

Chapitre #3

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur en se réveillant sur le sol froid de la cellule. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Bellatrix lui avait expliqué la nuit dernière avant d'aller se coucher que le matelas était inconfortable et qu'elle préférait le sol dur aux puces et autres bestioles qui peuplaient le matelas.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Bellatrix au dessus de lui en train de le regarder. Apparemment elle voulait commencer son apprentissage dès que possible. Cependant Harry avait faim. « On a droit à un petit déjeuner ? » Demanda Harry tout en s'asseyant contre le mur.

« Dans quelques heures. » répondit-elle. « En attendant, on peut commencer plusieurs exercices mentaux. Ils sont nécessaires pour la plupart des exercices que je vais t'apprendre plus tard. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois en mesure d'utiliser ces nouveaux pouvoirs, tu devras faire ces exercices chaque matin et chaque soir. »

Les leçons d'occlumancie de Rogue revinrent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il les mit de côtés en se disant que Bellatrix semblait plus disposée à lui enseigner que Rogue l'était. Harry voulut d'abord mettre les choses au clair. « Avant de commencer, peux-tu me dire ce que tu compte m'apprendre ? »

« Bien sur. » acquiesça-t-elle. « J'ai préparé une liste de certaines capacités que tu trouveras utile pour t'échapper de l'île et après ça, pour le reste de ta vie. Tu devras apprendre un certain nombre de sortilèges de lévitation. Ils ne durent pas longtemps, mais ils peuvent te sauver la vie. L'occlumencie et la legilimencie naturellement. As-tu déjà rencontré ma nièce ? Je pense qu'elle s'appelle Nymphadora. »

Harry répondit affirmativement.

« Bien. Tu vas apprendre l'équivalent de son talent en beaucoup plus simple. Il te permettra de changer d'apparence pour un court moment. Tu vas étudier le sortilège 'Scrying', un sortilège très pratique pour l'espionnage. Les sortilèges de bouclier sont une nécessité. Quelques sortilèges simples puis de très importants sortilèges d'invisibilité et enfin, je vais t'apprendre l'art rare de 'l'éclipse'. »

« L'éclipse ? »

« C'est similaire à un transplanage. On ne peut voyager que sur une courte distance, environ trente mètres, mais ça peut te donner un avantage instantané lors d'un duel. »

« Tout cela a l'air utile. » S'exclama Harry, devenant lui aussi excité. « Commençons tout de suite alors. »

Elle se mit à genoux juste à côté de lui et attrapa son bras au niveau de la rune. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle avait posé son doigt dessus et il ressentit le même étrange sentiment que le jour d'avant. « Je veux que tu vides ton esprit. N'ignore pas tes soucis, met les simplement de côtés pour le moment. Concentre-toi sur la rune et sur les sensations qu'elle te donne. Essaye de concentrer ton pouvoir. »

Harry ferma les yeux et commença à méditer. Finalement, Harry fut capable de mettre de côtés ses soucis, sa colère et ses craintes et il se concentra sur sa rune comme le lui avait demandé Bellatrix. Il pouvait sentir l'énorme pouvoir suinter dans son organisme à un rythme incroyablement lent. C'était surement normal.

Cela continua pendant un temps qu'il lui sembla durer une éternité et en même temps une seconde quand une pensée l'interrompit. « Serait-il capable de faire cet exercice même si personne ne touche sa rune ? » Cela l'inquiéta et sa concentration diminua. Le pouvoir qu'il avait senti se sauva.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et trouva sa camarade à l'autre bout de la cellule en train de manger ce qui semblait être le petit-déjeuner. Apparemment elle n'avait pas touché sa rune depuis un temps. Bellatrix leva les yeux quand elle l'entendit se déplacer. « Deux heures de méditations, stupéfiant pour un novice. » Commenta-t-elle.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Rogue ricanait dans le dos de la classe de première année pendant qu'ils se précipitaient hors de la classe pour lui échapper et profiter de leurs week-end. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait la moindre aptitude pour les potions.

Le professeur sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Remus Lupin entrer dans sa salle de classe. Apparemment son rendez-vous avec le Directeur était terminé. « Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? » Demanda le loup-garou.

« Dans mon bureau. » Lui dit Rogue aussi civilement qu'il lui était possible.

Les deux hommes allèrent ver le bureau de Rogue et y entrèrent. Après avoir fermé la porte, Rogue s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et plaça un sortilège d'impassibilité sur la porte.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux et Rogue commença. « Albus m'a demandé de préparer une grande quantité de potions magique retraçant les lignées. Il a l'intention d'en donner à autant de représentants des grandes familles qu'il le peut. »

Remus tressaillit. « Je sais, il l'a déjà donné à la plupart des membres de l'ordre. Ça a un gout horrible. »

Rogue sourit d'un air satisfait. « Bien sur que ça a mauvais gout. »

« Tu disais. »

« J'ai décidé de garder une assez grande quantité de ce breuvage et de le modifier quelque peu. La modification est qu'elle cherche l'héritier de Polaris plutôt que de chercher tous les ancêtres de celui qui boit la potion. Si jamais l'un des descendants est trouvé, ses cheveux devront juste devenir argentés. Ils ne devront même pas être directement l'héritier comme la potion originelle l'exigeait. Ils doivent juste être de la même famille. » Expliqua Rogue.

« As-tu essayé d'administrer la potion à Harry où à une personne à qui Dumbledore ne l'a pas donné ? » Demanda Lupin.

Rogue roula des yeux. « Non. Avec l'aide d'un elfe nommé Dobby, j'en ai versé dans les verres et dans de nombreux plats. Tous les étudiants de l'école en ont eu de nombreuses doses mais aucun n'a eu les cheveux argentés. »

Lupin était confus sur les motivations de Rogue. « Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? »

« Parce que c'est la façon la plus simple de voir qui peut être l'héritier de Polaris. » Répondit Rogue impatiemment. « Toutes les familles importantes du monde sorcier ont de nombreux enfants qui sont à Poudlard. Aucun d'entre eux n'a eu de réaction à la potion. Donc j'ai fait des recherches sur la maison de Polaris et sur le comte du nord. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait plusieurs livres intéressants parmi sa collection et je crois avoir trouvé la réponse. »

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Lupin avec impatience.

Il regarda Rogue se lever et prendre un livre assez large sur ses étagères. Rogue ouvrit le livre à une certaine page et la montra à Remus. « Ceci est le portrait du dernier homme connu comme étant l'héritier du titre de Comte du Nord. »

Sur l'image on pouvait voir un grand homme qui était fièrement debout dans des robes couleur d'argent. Les sortilèges qui permettaient à l'image de bouger avaient disparus mais l'homme était toujours droit et fier comme il devait surement l'être lors de la peinture de ce portrait. Lorsque Remus remarqua les yeux de l'homme, il haleta. « Ce sont les yeux de Lily ! »

« Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai remarqué. » Dit Rogue. « Elle devait être un de ses descendants. »

« Nous pouvons donc prouver qu'Harry est le Comte et que toutes les prophéties sont encore valides ! »

« On ne peut pas. » répondit Rogue.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« La potion que j'ai utilisé n'est pas reconnue comme un moyen valable de trouver ses ancêtres. Les yeux sont juste des yeux. N'importe qui peut avoir des yeux verts. » rétorqua Rogue.

« Personne d'autres qu'Harry n'a de tels yeux verts. »

« Ce n'est pas assez. » grogna Rogue. « Même si Dumbledore et le ministère nous croyait, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Ils croient toujours que Potter est celui qui a fait brûler Privet Drive. Ils feraient en sorte de tenir notre 'sauveur' en laisse. Potter deviendrait probablement plus amer qu'il ne l'est déjà. La prophétie de Dumbledore disait bien que 'Le destin de Voldemord sera décidé par celui qui tient la baguette noire.' Remarque qu'il n'est rien dit par rapport à une personne extérieure faisant le choix pour lui. »

« Je vois. » Dit lentement Remus. « Je pense que nous devrions discrètement faire savoir à Harry que nous lui sommes loyaux. Nous pourrions ensuite l'aider à s'échapper d'Azkaban et l'entrainer pour défaire Voldemort. »

Rogue inclina la tête à contrecœur. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion peu auparavant. Il n'était pas heureux d'être loyal à Potter, mais c'était nécessaire. « C'est exactement ce que je pensais. J'apprécierais que tu en parles à Tonks, Maugrey et quelques autres personnes qui croient encore en Potter. Une fois que nous serons un nombre suffisant, nous pourrons faire une réunion pour discuter des différentes options. »

Lupin acquiesça. « Je suppose que je peux y arriver rapidement. » Il se tourna vers la porte mais fit une pause. « Pourrais tu essayer de parler avec quelques étudiant d'accord avec nous ? Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible. »

« Je le ferais. »Dit Rogue. A peine deux semaine plus tard, Rogue en eut l'occasion.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

Neville Londubat prit délibérément son temps avant de venir voir celui qui l'avait martyrisé pendant ses cours de potion avant qu'il ne réussisse à avoir ses BUSE. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Ron et Hermione ranger leur affaires et nettoyer la paillasse.

Harry Potter n'est pas revenu à l'école après les vacances de noël et Neville était inquiet. Les meilleurs amis d'Harry et les professeurs ne semblaient pas savoir pourquoi il n'était pas revenu et ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier non plus.

Rassemblant son courage, Neville éleva la voix pour s'adresser au professeur Rogue. « Monsieur, Je peux vous poser une question ? »

Le professeur leva les yeux de la pile de devoir qu'il corrigeait. « Quoi donc ? »

« Je me demandais si vous pourriez me dire pourquoi Harry n'est pas revenu après les vacances, Monsieur. »

Neville observa Rogue qui se demandait s'il devait répondre la vérité. « M. Potter a été condamné à passer le reste de ses jours à Azkaban. » répondit-il finalement.

« M-Mais pourquoi ! » Questionna Neville en même temps que ses yeux s'élargissaient sous le choc. « Ron et Hermione sont-ils au courant ? »

« Il a été arrêté pour le meurtre de plusieurs Moldus. Et ses amis, oui, ils sont au courant. Après tout, ils ont tous deux témoigné contre Harry en avouant qu'il pratiquait régulièrement la Magie Noire. »

« C'est absurde ! » Répondit Neville avec véhémence. « Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça ! S'il pratiquait la Magie Noire, c'était seulement pour nous aider à nous améliorer à l'AD. »

Rogue inclina lentement la tête. « C'est ce que plusieurs autres personne ont conclu. Cependant, nous sommes en minorité. En parlant de l'AD, qu'est ce qui a été dit lorsque vous avez remarquez que Potter n'était pas revenu ? »

Plus Neville pensait à cette situation, plus il était outragé. « Ron s'est levé lors de la première réunion et à annoncé que, apparemment, Harry n'allait pas revenir à Poudlard et que l'AD avait besoin d'un nouveau dirigeant. Il s'est nommé en donnant comme raison qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Harry. Hermione l'a soutenu. »

« N'est-ce pas intéressant ? » réfléchit Rogue.

« Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui puisse être fait, Professeur ? » Questionna Neville.

« Oui, on peut faire quelque chose. » annonça Rogue, s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait. « Certains d'entre nous essayent de réunir plusieurs personnes qui croient toujours en Potter. Il n'y a que Potter qui soit capable de détruire 'Vous-savez-qui'. Si vous pouviez discrètement en parler avec d'autres étudiants. »

Neville inclina la tête avec impatience. « Je pense que ce sera assez simple. Il y a déjà plusieurs étudient qui ne sont pas d'accord par rapport au fait que Ron dirige l'AD et ils pensent que ça doit cacher quelque chose. Que doit-on faire ? »

« Gardez surtout un œil ouvert et soyez prêt pour le moment ou Potter sortira d'Azkaban, que se soit parce que son innocence aura été prouvée ou par une toute autre manière. Il aura besoin d'aide et de ses amis. Vous pourriez aussi créer un club dans le même style que l'AD. » Conseilla Rogue. « Quoi que vous faites, évitez d'en parler à Granger, Weasley et sa sœur. »

« Bien sûr. Et comment devrions-nous nous appeler ? »

Rogue fit un sourire sardonique. « La légion de Potter. »

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

Durant l'après-midi précédent la Saint Valentin, Bellatrix Black observait tranquillement le sommeil de Harry. Cinq semaines d'entrainement intensif et de méditation avaient changé Harry. En quelques secondes, il pouvait utiliser une grande quantité de pouvoir qui exigerait des jours de méditations pour un autre sorcier ou sorcière.

Il avait aussi un talent inhabituel tant pour la legilimencie que pour l'espionnage et avait trouvé une méthode pour combiner les deux de manière très utile. Bellatrix trembla inconsciemment en se rappelant le jour où il avait utilisé cette technique sur elle. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à lui cacher ses pensées les plus embarrassantes, dont la plupart le concernaient.

Sa soif de savoir s'était d'ailleurs considérablement augmentée depuis qu'il avait espionné ses deux anciens amis avec ce sortilège. Apparemment ils l'avaient aussi trahi, peut-être même plus que Dumbledore. Souvent, il réussissait à mettre ses sentiments par rapport à eux de côté, mais quand ils revennaient à la surface, Bellatrix pouvait sentir l'intense douleur. Comment osaient-ils ?

Les pensées de Bellatrix allèrent vers leur toute nouvelle amitié. Cinq semaines dans une petite cellule et aucune vie privée les avaient forcés à devenir quelques peu familiers. Harry avait fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Ce qui avait empêché leur amitié d'aller plus loin, au grand désarroi de Bellatrix qui grandissait, jour après jour.

Elle s'étendit et essaya d'ordonner ses cheveux sales et non peignés avec ses doigts. Il était inutile de s'en inquiéter de toute façon. Elle était une personne horrible ayant fait des choses horribles. Comment pourrait-il l'aimer ? En plus, elle était assez vieille pour être sa mère ! Elle décida de ne plus y penser.

Tandis qu'elle se couchait, un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres. Ce soir, ils seraient libres.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Le Comte du Nord**

Ecrit par :

_**Lord Silvere**_

Traduit par :

_**P'tite kissy**_

_A/N: merci pour toutes vos reviews, je les ai vraiment appréciées, elles me poussent à me surpasser, j'aime avoir vos idées sur l'histoire. _

_De nouveau, je suis en avance et beaucoup de personne ont posé des reviews. Ne vous attendez pas à des mises à jour aussi rapides pour la suite, quoique…_

Chapitre #4

Bellatrix faisait de son mieux pour retenir son excitation pendant qu'Harry était tranquillement assis dans un coin de la cellule. Si jamais ils essayaient de s'enfuir trop tôt, ils allaient surement se faire attraper avant même d'avoir pu atteindre la sortie. Après avoir attendu ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, elle arriva à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait aucun Auror sur l'île et elle informa Harry qu'il fallait attendre que les Aurors soient partis et qu'ils désertaient tous Azkaban quand la nuit tombait.

Harry inclina simplement la tête et souleva ses mains afin d'analyser les chaînes qui étaient attaché autour de ses poignets. Il concentra son pouvoir et chuchota un sort de découpe particulièrement puissant qui lui retirerait les chaînes magiquement renforcées.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et elles cliquetèrent en s'ouvrant et en tombant sur le carrelage. Harry tressaillit en remarquant que son sort avait été trop puissant et lui avait aussi ouvert les poignets. Ils saignaient alors Harry espéra qu'ils se referment avant qu'il ne perde trop de sang.

Tendant ses propres mains enchaînées, Bellatrix s'avança vers Harry. « À mon tour. » Chuchota-elle, essayant de cacher son excitation et l'adrénaline en résultant.

« Tu es sûre ? Regarde ce qui s'est passé avec mes poignets. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un peu de sang et de douleur comparé à la liberté ? » contrecarra Bellatrix avec un sourire rêveur.

Harry inclina la tête, prit ses mains et exécuta le sortilège pour une seconde fois. Les chaines s'ouvrirent et tombèrent sur le sol laissant les poignets de Bellatrix ensanglantés eux aussi. « Allons-y » Dit Harry, après s'être assuré que ses coupures n'étaient pas trop sérieuses.

« Reducto. » murmura Harry. La porte rétrécit jusqu'à disparaitre. Ils sortirent rapidement dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers ce qu'ils pensaient être l'entrée de la prison. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils croisèrent un premier obstacle. Apparemment certains des escaliers permettant de monter les étages disparaissaient lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun Aurors.

Bellatrix étudia rapidement le mur. « Fais toi léviter afin d'arriver au dernier étage. » indiqua-t-elle à Harry. « Une fois là-haut, fait moi monter. »

Harry inclina la tête et réunit à nouveau son pouvoir. Il flotta lentement et se laissa tomber au niveau suivant sur ce qu'il espérait être le sol. Il se retourna pour soulever Bellatrix, notant distraitement que ses mains étaient pleines du sang qui coulait toujours sur ses poignés. Elle leva ses mains, qui étaient elles aussi pleines de sang, vers Harry qui se préparer à la soulever.

Harry eut le souffle coupé au moment où leurs mains se touchèrent et leurs sangs se mélangèrent. Il essaya instinctivement de la lâcher, mais leurs mains semblaient comme collées. Il sentit une chaleur se répandre de ses mains à son corps. Une seconde il se sentait comme dans une fournaise et l'instant d'après, tout était parti, ne laissant aucune trace. Leurs mains se séparèrent en même temps que la chaleur disparaissait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'exclama Harry. Il la regarda et la trouva stupéfaite, mais elle comprenait ce qui se passait, d'après l'expression sur son visage. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle inclina doucement la tête. « Fais moi juste monter à côté de toi et je t'explique tout. »

Ils firent une deuxième tentative et Bellatrix réussit à grimper tant bien que mal avec l'aide d'Harry. Ils s'assirent contre un mur pour faire une courte pause histoire de se reposer. Harry n'attendit pas pour lui demander des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé. « Sais-tu ce que c'était ? »

« Oui. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Ce n'était pas ce style de voix qu'elle voulait. Il sera surement fâché contre elle après ça. Elle avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. « Nous avons effectué un très barbare, mais incassable, rituel de mariage. »

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

« Donc les deux inséparables savent ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Demanda avec acharnement Parvati Patil à Neville. Elle et ses amis étaient assis à l'une des tables de la salle commune et Neville en avait profité pour les approcher.

Neville lui fit signe de se taire. « Tais-toi ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils le sachent. »

« Dis-nous en plus d'abord ! » l'incita Lavande.

« J'ai parlé avec Rogue et il sait que Harry a été enfermé à vie à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Il a été appâté et Dumbledore a utilisé le crochet d'amorce, la ligne et le plomb. » Révéla Neville. « Mais en plus, Ron et Hermione on annoncé à tout le monde qu'il avait largement étudié la magie noire. »

« Je n'y crois pas ! » Haleta Parvati. « Comment osent-ils faire ça ? Il est le Garçon-Qui-As-Survécu ! Ils ne peuvent pas juste emprisonner le seul qui peut résister à 'Vous-Savez-Qui'. »

« C'est tout ce que je sais. » Expliqua Neville. « Rogue dit qu'il y a quelques personnes qui croient qu'Harry a simplement été piégé et qu'il y a quelque chose à faire pour ça. Il m'a dit de regrouper les étudiants qui soutiennent Harry. Je me demandais juste si vous seriez intéressé d'en faire parti

« Certainement ! » Annonça résolument Lavande.

« Moi aussi. »

Neville était très heureux. Il avait reçu des réponses similaires de chacune des personnes à qui il en avait parlé. Soit Harry était très populaire, soit il savait bien juger les personnes. Peut-être les deux. « Nous allons faire une réunion à la tête-de-sanglier demain. »

Les filles étaient mécontentes de cela étant donné que c'était la Saint-Valentin, mais Neville promit que la réunion ne durerait pas longtemps. Ils suggérèrent même un certain nombre de personne à qui Neville pourrait parler et promirent d'inviter quelques autres personnes qui seraient intéressées.

Tout en souriant, Neville fit un au revoir et flâna à travers la Salle Commune vers sa prochaine cible tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione qui étaient assis prés de la cheminée. Ron avait l'AD, mais bientôt, Le légion de Potter le dominerait. Sans parler de Potter lui-même.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

Dire qu'Harry était choqué serait un euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais considéré la question d'être marié ou d'avoir des enfants. Bellatrix voudrait-t-elle des enfants ? L'aimait-elle ? Il se tourna vers elle et la trouva le regardant avec crainte. Il semblait qu'elle ne les avait pas délibérément attachés, ce qui était bien, parce qu'il n'aimait pas que l'on se serve de lui.

Harry rassembla ses pensés et utilisa légèrement la legilimencie. Apparemment elle était étonnée de tous cela, mais pas fâchée. Il essaya alors de se concentrer sur la question la plus importante pour le moment. S'échapper de la prison. « Il n'y a rien de mal avec le mariage. » Réussi-t-il à sortir. « Nous sommes amis et tout ? N'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement, mais le regardait pas vraiment convaincu de ses convictions.

« En plus, nous avons une prison dont nous devons nous échapper. » Lui-dit-elle. Il se leva et l'aida à faire de même. « À moins que je ne me trompe, l'entrée doit se trouver par là-bas. »

Elle acquiesça. « O-Oui c'est ça. »

Ils avancèrent lentement dans les sombres couloirs, évitant de regarder les autres prisonniers dans les cellules. La capacité de camouflage d'Harry était très utile pour éviter tous les détraqueurs et pour se diriger tranquillement vers l'entrée.

Finalement, ils finirent par arriver dans un large couloir qu'Harry reconnut comme le hall menant aux portes d'entrée. Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers la sortie lorsqu'ils virent cinq détraqueurs montant la garde devant les grandes portes en métal.

« Que faisons-nous ? » Demanda Harry à sa nouvelle femme. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir ça de l'esprit. Le silence qu'il reçut en retour signifiait qu'elle y réfléchissait aussi.

« Utilise tes pouvoirs de manière créative. » Lui dit-elle distraitement.

Harry inclina la tête et étudia les gardes qui se trouver devant la porte. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas été remarqués étant dans les ombres. Après une minute, Harry eu une idée. « Les détraqueurs ont peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… » Dit Bellatrix, le regardant d'un air interrogateur. « Ils évitent ta présence autant que possible. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, j'ai remarqué qu'ils ont complètement cessé de patrouiller dans le couloir où est placée notre cellule. »

« Je pense que ça risque de choquer le ministère si nous sortons d'ici comme si l'endroit nous appartenait. Nous avons l'élément de surprise, ils ne veulent pas se battre contre nous et les Aurors ne sont pas sur l'île pendant la nuit donc ils n'auront pas le temps de sonner l'alarme. » Dit lentement Harry.

Bellatrix y réfléchit et finit par donner son accord. « Faisons ça alors. »

Harry et Bellatrix sortirent des ombres et marchèrent vers le centre du couloir en face des portes et des détraqueurs les gardant. « Ouvrez les portes. » Ordonna Harry tout en réunissant son pouvoir pour se rendre plus menaçant.

Les détraqueurs refusèrent en premier lieu d'obéir à Harry. C'était surtout parce qu'il était supposé être leur prisonnier. Il serait embarrassant de le laisser partir, bien qu'ils ne soient pas particulièrement loyaux envers le ministère. Mais il s'approcha encore et ils perdirent courage, ouvrirent les grandes portes et les laissèrent sortir sous une pluie torrentielle. La porte se referma au moment même où ils furent dehors.

« Nous n'avons pas pensé à ça ! » Hurla Harry en essayant de se faire entendre malgré le bruit du vent.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix nous devons avancer. » Hurla elle aussi Bellatrix. « Il y aura peut être un bateau au port. »

Harry saisit sa main et ils descendirent le long du chemin vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les bateaux pour rejoindre Azkaban. Une fois arrivés au vieux port en pierre, ils constatèrent avec déception qu'il n'y avait aucun transport.

Harry ressentit un pouvoir en marchant sur les pierres mais il n'y prêta pas attention parce qu'il essayait de trouver comment partir. Il cessa de se le demander lorsqu'il remarqua que la tempête s'était soudainement intensifiée. La magie avait définitivement quelques choses à voir avec ça. « Nous devrions essayer de trouver un abris. » Cria Harry à Bellatrix.

Elle inclina la tête et ils se tournèrent pour s'éloigner du bort de l'eau mais c'était trop tard. Une immense vague arriva sur le port et le couple se retrouva plongé dans la mer agitée. Après que la taille des vagues ait diminuée, ils réussirent à remonter à la surface pour un temps. Ils s'accrochèrent ensemble alors qu'une autre vague arrivait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry et Bellatrix qui se tenaient l'un à l'autre, se trouvèrent perdus au milieu de la mer.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

Neville avait décidé de louer une salle une salle privée à la tête de sanglier pour tenir la réunion et y plaçait des sortilèges d'impassibilité lorsque le premier groupe de personne arriva. Neville finit rapidement et alla les accueillir.

« J'espère que ça ne vous gène pas si j'ai amené quelques personnes supplémentaires. » Dit vaguement Luna tout en observant la petite pièce avec un regard perçant. Neville avait décidé il y a longtemps que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était étrange que forcément elle n'était pas intelligente.

Il survola du regard les personnes qu'elle avait amenées et remarqua que la plupart étaient de jeunes filles de Serdaigles. Il arqua un sourcil et regarda Luna. « Je vois. »

Elle leur fit signe de s'assoir vers le devant de la pièce et resta pour parler à Neville. « Tu crées essentiellement un fan club d'Harry Potter. » Elle sourit. « Je soupçonne que la majorité des recrues seront des filles à cause de ça. » Elle sortit une copie du Chicaneur de ses robes et rejoignit ses camarades de classe à l'autre bout de la salle.

Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé et Neville prêt à commencer, il dut admettre que Luna avait raison. Il devait y avoir dix garçons de maisons diverses assis à l'arrière de la salle discutant entre eux. Cependant, i l y avait presque clinquantes adolescentes gloussant et parlant entre elles.

Neville s'éclaircit la gorge. « Pour commencer je voudrais rappeler le but de cette réunion. Comme vous savez tous, Harry Potter n'est pas revenu à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. » Ils commencèrent tous à murmurer entre eux mais il leur fit signe de se taire et ils se calmèrent. Il commença alors à leur expliquer ce que Rogue lui avait dit et lança ensuite l'idée de faire un groupe nommée 'La légion de Potter'.

« Que ferons-nous en tant que groupe ? » Demanda l'un des garçons parmi les plus calmes.

« Je suis content que tu ais posé cette question. » Dit Neville, essayant de cacher sa nervosité. « Si Harry sort d'Azkaban, il sera fâché contre plusieurs personnes. Nous devrons lui faire savoir que nous l'avons soutenu et que nous sommes ses amis. Nous sauterons sur toutes les occasions possibles pour défendre ses actions et sa réputation. Pour finir, nous ferons tout pour nous améliorer en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai convaincu deux professeurs et deux Aurors de nous aider. »

Il y eut des chuchotements excités dans toute la salle. Il était rare que des aurors acceptent de former de jeunes gens n'ayant pas encore leurs ASPIC. Mais en plus, l'organisation aura besoin de la participation régulière de tout le monde. C'était agréable de se sentir utile. Cependant il y aurait toujours des vantards pour en parler.

Après que les différentes conversations se soient arrêtées, Neville sortit une feuille de parchemin. « Pour que l'on puisse vous joindre, vous devez tous signer cette feuille. » Rogue le lui avait donné et avait chargé Neville de s'assurer que tous ceux qui étaient au courant pour leur club aient leur signature dessus. Il sortit de son sac des noises « Tous ceux qui signent en obtiennent un. Ils vous permettront de savoir l'heure et la date des réunions. »

« En ce qui concerne le Quidditch ? » Demanda l'un des garçons.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Neville. « Mais nous aurons des réunions régulièrement malgré les entrainements de Quiddicht. Votre présence n'est pas obligatoire, donc vous pourrez ne pas venir ou ne pas faire attention au sujet du jour plusieurs fois. Assurez vous juste de parler avec l'une des personnes ayant fait attention pour avoir les informations importantes. »

Ils semblèrent tous penser que c'était raisonnable et d'autres question furent posées, à savoir si tout devait rester secret, Neville leur dit finalement qu'ils pouvaient continuer leurs journées normalement. Je me demande ce qu'Harry en penserait, se questionna Neville.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Le Comte du Nord**

Ecrit par :

_**Lord Silvere**_

Traduit par :

_**P'tite kissy**_

Beta :

_**Auctor**_

_**A/N :** Weasley et compagnie devront faire face à Harry à un moment donné, ils expliqueront à Harry pourquoi il ne devrait pas les faire arrêter. Harry n'a pas causé la tempête, mais sa présence l'à influencé pour l'amené là où le chapitre commence._

Chapitre #5

Bellatrix Potter, comme elle se nommait maintenant, fut réveillée par une forte lumière. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle était probablement morte et sur le point de rencontrer le créateur de toute vie afin d'expliquer un certains nombre de choses qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit que ce n'était pas le cas. La lumière venait du soleil qui brillait au-dessus d'elle. En regardant autour d'elle elle put voir qu'elle était couchée sur une plage de galet. Ça expliquait les cailloux qu'elle pouvait sentir dans son dos.

Une ombre apparut au-dessus d'elle. « Tu as dormi plutôt longtemps. » Harry était amusé, mais aussi soulagé et ça s'entendait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » croassa-telle. Sa bouche était extrêmement sèche et sa salive ne l'aidait en rien.

« Je crois que nous avons atterris sur une île. » expliqua Harry. Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever et elle l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Il lui montra une flaque d'eau un peu plus loin. « C'est de l'eau de pluie ; Tu peux en boire. »

Bellatrix le regarda de manière reconnaissante et alla boire une longue gorgé d'eau qui la surprit par sa fraicheur. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se désaltérer, elle s'assit en tailleur face à l'océan. « Je pense que nous avons eu tort de quitter Azkaban ce jour là. Je n'aie aucune idée de comment nous pourrions retourner en Angleterre. » Elle regarda Harry et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, mais qu'au contraire il souriait.

« Loin de moi l'idée de te contrarier. » lui répondit-il. « Mais je pense que nous serions très bien sur cette île. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Regarde derrière toi. »

Elle se leva, se retourna et fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit. Elle pouvait apercevoir vers le centre de l'ile le plus grand château qu'elle ait jamais vu. Mis à part deux choses, il lui rappelait Poudlard. Premièrement, il était uniforme, élégant et symétrique. Deuxièmement et de manière plus évidente, il semblait avoir été entièrement taillé dans un immense bloc d'obsidienne. « À qui est-ce ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je l'ignore. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions utiliser le sortilège du sonorus et voir s'il y a qui que ce soit qui pourrait nous renseigner. »

« Quelqu'un vit-il ici ? » demanda Bellatrix avec la voix amplifiée par le sortilège.

« Je ne pense pas. » Dit Harry avec assurance. « J'ai essayé le sortilège de détection et ma legilimencie et je n'ai rien trouvé. Il est fort probable qu'il soit abandonné. En plus de ça, j'ai l'effrayante impression que nous sommes les seules créatures vivantes sur cette île. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose. » Fit doucement remarquer Bellatrix. « Allons là bas, il n'y a rien d'autre que nous puissions faire. »

Les deux commencèrent à marcher et se retrouvèrent bientôt au bord du pont en obsidienne. Apparemment l'île était en réalité deux îles. Le château était sur une île reliée a l'autre par le pont.

Après avoir traversé le pont, Harry et Bellatrix se retrouvèrent devant une lourde porte à double battant. Ils observèrent quelques instants ce qui semblait être un jeu de blason au dessus de l'embrasure. L'Étoile polaire pour la maison de Polaris.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, mais Bellatrix exhala brusquement. "Je ne peux pas croire que je ne le me suis pas rappelé quand je t'ai dit que tu étais le seigneur de Polaris. Cet endroit était seulement une légende même quand le dernier seigneur de Polaris était vivant."

« C'est quoi ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

Bellatrix répondit, un peu effrayée. "C'est la Forteresse de Nair'icaix, le Siège de la Maison de Polaris." Au regard perplexe d'Harry, elle commença à bredouiller. "Certains des Mages noirs les plus puissants qui vécurent se sont toujours casser des dents sur les murs de ce château. Pas parce qu'ils détestaient Polaris, mais à cause d'une vielle légende. ' Celui qui détient Nair'icaix, tient le Cœur de Magie. '"

« Ça ressemble à un grand bâtiment. » Fit Harry d'une voie légèrement trainante

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

Tandis que la majorité des étudiants de Poudlard s'amusaient à Pré-au-lard, l'ordre du Phoenix avait une réunion de dernière minute dans le bureau du directeur. Chacun chuchotait nerveusement pendant qu'ils attendaient les derniers retardataires pour commencer la réunion.

Bientôt, chacun fut présent et Dumbledore se leva. « Nous avons une situation qui pourrait être potentiellement sérieuse. » annonça t'il gravement. Il fit un geste en direction de Shacklebolt. « Pouvez-vous donner des instructions à chacun?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt se leva pendant que Dumbledore s'asseyait et fit un pas en avant là ou tous pourraient le voir clairement. « La nuit passée, à approximativement onze heures, Harry Potter et Bellatrix Black se sont échappés d'Azkaban. »

Plusieurs des membres de l'ordre haletèrent. « comment ? » hurla le professeur McGonagall. « Ces deux là ne sont pas Animagi quand même ? »

« Non, ils ne le sont pas. » Indiqua Hermione d'un air supérieur. Ca faisait du bien d'en savoir plus qu'eux.

Shacklebolt déglutit nerveusement. « Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est que l'Auror en charge du dossier et ceux qui ont vu les lieux ont conclu que les deux prisonniers qui partageaient la même cellule, pratiquaient la magie sans baguette. Une fois sortis de leur cellule, ils se sont dirigés vers la porte principale et monsieur Potter a commandé aux Détraqueurs qui gardaient la porte de les laisser partir sans les retenir. Les détraqueurs ont été intimidés par lui et ils se sont exécutés. »

« Vous appelez ça seulement potentiellement sérieux ! » hurla Mme Weasley. « Quelqu'un qui peut faire de la magie sans baguette et commander aux Détraqueurs est puissant ! » Elle se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione. « Pour moi, il n'y a aucun doute qu'il voudra se venger de Ron et Hermione quand il se rendra compte de ce qu'ils ont fait."

« Oui, Molly. Cette situation est seulement potentiellement sérieuse. » Répondit très fermement Dumbledore. « Quand Harry et Bellatrix se sont échappés, il y avaient une tempête de pluie extrêmement forte sur l'île. Il n'y avait aucun mode de transport libre et une recherche a indiqué qu'ils n'étaient plus sur l'île. Il est donc tout à fait possible qu'ils se soient noyés. »

Remus était sur le point d'intervenir et d'exprimer son avis qu'il était impossible qu'après avoir fait face a Voldemort tant de fois, il se noie bêtement. Mais un regard de la part de Rogue le fit taire. C'était mieux qu'ils pensent qu'Harry soit mort et ce même s'il était vivant.

« Néanmoins, » continua Dumbledore après une courte pause, « nous allons discrètement commencer les recherches de nos deux évadés. »

« Pourquoi ne pas les rechercher en l'annonçant à la Gazette ? » s'enquit Ron. « S'il y a une recherche de masse, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils puissent se cacher très longtemps. Il n'est pas un Animagus et il ne peut donc pas être indépendant longtemps. »

Rogue renifla. « Voilà la chose la plus stupide que j'ai entendu. »

« Pourquoi est-ce stupide et que suggérez vous ? » demanda Tonks, donnant une libre manœuvre sur les membres de l'ordre.

« Au cas où vous l'auriez tous oublié, l'arrestation de Potter n'a pas été divulguée à la Gazette du Sorcier. Si vous déclarez maintenant qu'il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, vous inciterez des personnes à se demander ce qui se passe vraiment. Il est tout à fait évident que Potter cherchera l'aide de ses 'amis'. » Ricana t'il en fixant Ron et Hermione. « Attendons simplement qu'il sorte de sa cachette. »

Maugrey inclina la tête en hésitant un peu. « Je pense que ça pourrait marcher. Potter a une capacité surnaturelle pour se promener furtivement autour de ce château comme le faisaient son père et ses amis."

"Très bien alors." Annonça Dumbledore. « Je convaincrai Fudge de rester silencieux au sujet de la situation. » Il se tourna alors vers Ron et Hermione. « Assurez-vous que vous êtes accessibles, mais pas sans défense. Maintenant, passons à autre chose. »

Dès que la réunion de l'ordre fut close, Rogue inclina la tête discrètement vers Tonks, Maugrey, Remus et leur fit savoir qu'ils devaient se réunir dans un endroit sûr. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous en train de prendre un verre aux trois balais.

« Je ne vois pas quel est votre stratégie. » Dit Tonks à Rogue. Alastor et Remus hochèrent la tête, montrant leurs accords.

Rogue prit une longue gorgée de bière-au-beurre avant de répondre. « Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne cherchent pas trop activement Potter. Tout que nous devons faire c'est de l'avertir au sujet de la trahison de Granger et de Weasley. Ils ne le rechercheront pas, ainsi nous aurons moins de chance que quelqu'un l'attrape "

«Comment l'avertirons-nous alors ? » demanda Lupin. « Si par hasard vous saviez ou il se trouve, je me ferais un plaisir d'aller lui parler. »

« Non, je ne sais pas où il est. » Répondit Rogue. « Mais j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine au cours de la réunion quant à la façon dont nous pourrions le contacter. Nous lui écrirons juste une lettre et alors je sais comment la lui faire parvenir. » Il retira une feuille de parchemin, une plume, et de l'encre. « Nous nous assurerons qu'il sait que nous sommes de son côté et on lui fera savoir ce qu'il s'est passé en son absence. »

Après le dîner, Rogue se rendit rapidement à la volière en priant pour qu'elle soit là. Hedwige, la chouette et la meilleure amie de Potter. Dumbledore lui avait dit pendant les vacances de Noël que Potter avait décidé de laisser sa chouette ici afin d'éviter toute confrontation avec les Durlsey.

Il lui tendit la lettre scellée. « J'ai besoin de toi pour amener ceci à ton maître. Il a des ennuis et cette lettre contient des informations importantes."

Le hibou le regarda soupçonneusement, mais hulula et descendit de son perchoir. Rogue accrocha rapidement la lettre à la patte de la chouette et lui donna quelques instructions. « Trouve-le et donne lui ceci dès que tu le pourras. Cependant, ce ne sera pas bon si n'importe qui te repère. »

Elle hulula et se mit immédiatement à voler au loin dans la nuit. Rogue l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'horizon et lâcha alors d'un soupir de soulagement. Si Potter était vivant, il recevrait la lettre.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

« Oui, ça ressemble à un grand bâtiment. » Répondit Bellatrix en roulant des yeux. « Si ce que je dit est correct, alors tu es le nouveau propriétaire de cette forteresse et de ce fait, tu es plus riche que tous les sorciers et sorcières du monde, avec juste la valeur du château. »

Harry étudia le château. C'était un joli endroit frais, même si l'herbe devant avait l'air un peu clairsemée. « On visite ? »

Il fit un pas vers la lourde porte et la toucha doucement. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement et sans un bruit.

Ils firent alors quelques pas dans le hall d'entrée et regardèrent autour d'eux. Il n'y avait absolument rien. C'était simplement une salle abandonnée. « Il est difficile de croire qu'une armée essaierait de conquérir cet endroit. Il n'y a pas grand chose ici. » Dit Harry.

Bellatrix regardait autour pensivement. « Je pense que le château est sous une certaine sorte de charme. Il est probablement conçu pour ressembler à une ruine abandonnée à quiconque le trouve. Puisque tu es l'héritier de Polaris, tu pourras probablement le défaire d'une façon ou d'une autre."

Harry était sur le point de parler quand il entendit un faible chuchotement. "Quelque chose chuchote." dit il tranquillement à Bellatrix.

« Ça vient de cette direction. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le large couloir qui s'étendait directement devant eux du hall d'entrée.

Le chuchotement se fit entendre une troisième fois et ils n'eurent pas besoin d'être invités à chercher sa provenance. Ils firent leur chemin en bas du hall et se trouvèrent bientôt dans ce qui semblait être une immense salle du trône.

Les colonnes noires massives grimpaient jusqu'au plafond et entouraient un trône noir rendu encore plus imposant par le fait qu'il était posé sur une estrade. Le chuchotement était de plus en plus fort pendant qu'ils s'approchaient d'elles. Ils découvrirent bientôt la provenance des chuchotements. Ils venaient d'une étoile gravées a l'avant du trône.

Quand ils firent un pas vers lui, l'étoile centrale produisit soudainement une lumière rougeoyante et une colonne miniature poussa du centre de l'étoile gravée. Sur le dessus de la petite colonne se trouvait une mini-étoile qui rougeoyait. Il cessa de grandir quand il atteignit la taille d'Harry.

« Prend la main de ton épouse et pose ensuite ta propre main sur l'étoile rougeoyante. » Commanda une voix pas plus intelligible qu'un chuchotement.

Gesticulant, Bellatrix offrit sa main à Harry. Il s'en saisit délicatement pendant qu'il plaçait son autre main sur l'étoile rouge. Au moment où l'étoile et sa main entrèrent en contact, leur vision brilla d'une lumière blanche aveuglante.

Le chuchotement se fit encore entendre. « Gloire a Harry James Potter, seigneur de Polaris, de Nair'icaix et comte du nord." Il fit une pause pendant un moment avant de continuer. « Gloire à Madame Bellatrix qui a rachetée elle-même ses crimes passés en aidant le seigneur de Polaris. Puisse t elle toujours être fidèle a son seigneur. Vous aurez tous les deux la puissance, la jeunesse et la force de reconstituer Polaris comme elle était et d'être toujours les vainqueurs de vos opposants."

Harry cligna des yeux quand la lumière blanche s'évapora. La première chose qu'il nota pendant qu'il regardait autour de lui était que le décor du château avait rigoureusement changé. La salle n'était plus vide. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait réellement vécu là. La chose intéressante était les bannières innombrables qui étaient pendues au plafond. Sur un tissu vert se trouvait un phénix tenant un éclair entre ses griffes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Bellatrix pour voir ce qu'elle pensait des nouveaux développements. Au lieu d'observer les changements, elle était à genoux, pleurant silencieusement de joie pendant qu'elle tordait ses mains dans tous les sens. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, mon seigneur. » chuchota t elle. Ses yeux violets rougeoyaient et les larmes s'étaient arrêtées.

La confusion avait embrumé l'esprit d'Harry pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mentalement répété ce que le chuchotement avait indiqué. Il lui saisit rapidement les mains et les porta à ses lèvres. « Je suis ton mari et pas ton maître. Je pense que ça nous met sur un pied d'égalité. » Il la tira sans effort par la main et elle se remit debout

« Je peux accepter cela. » Répondit-elle distraitement. « Mais je ne pense pas que je te mérite. »

Harry se mit à genoux devant elle, tenant toujours sa main. « Bellatrix, accepterais tu de m'épouser ? »

Elle le regarda avec une expression stupéfiée sur son visage. "Je suis ton épouse."

« Oui, » répondit Harry, « tu es mon épouse, mais est-ce que tu accepterais de le devenir vraiment ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main et nota qu'un anneau argenté avec une émeraude prenait déjà place à son doigt. "J'essaierais de t'obtenir un anneau, mais il est évident que tu en as déjà un."

Bellatrix regarda l'anneau, inclina la tête et commença à pleurer de joie encore. Elle tira Harry sur ses pieds, l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle s'arrêta pendant un moment et déclara trois simples petits mots avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. "Je t'aime."

Bien qu'Harry ait été quelque peu nerveux d'embrasser une femme en larme, particulièrement après son expérience avec Cho, il fut agréablement surpris et sentit une douce chaleur pendant que lui et Bellatrix s'embrassaient. Quand ils manquèrent d'air, le baiser se termina et ils se serrèrent simplement l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se diriger vers le trône et de s'y installer.

« D'où vient cet anneau alors ? » demanda Harry en brisant le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Bellatrix. Elle regarda la main d'Harry et constata qu'il avait aussi un anneau. C'était une obsidienne et elle était sertie d'une étoile en argent. « Tu en as une aussi. Elles doivent être apparues avec la lumière blanche. »

Harry étudia son nouvel anneau et essaya de l'enlever pour l'étudier davantage. Il ne s'enlevait pas. « Je pense qu'il vient juste avec le titre. » Dit-il.

Bellatrix inclina la tête et regarda Harry minutieusement. « Ton regard… il est plus vieux qu'il ne l'était avant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle remua un peu sur ses genoux. "Tu es plus grand, plus fort. Je pense que la dernière chose que la voix a dit c'était au sujet de force et de jeunesse. Peut-être cela a t il quelque chose à voir avec ça."

Harry rigola légèrement. « J'ai à peine seize ans ! La force peut s'appliquer à moi, mais pas la jeunesse. » Il la regarda alors étroitement. « Tu ne fais pas plus de 23 ans toi ! »

« QUOI ! » hurla Bellatrix. « Où est le miroir ? » Soudain un miroir apparu dans sa main. Elle le regarda avec surprise avant d'étudier son visage dans le miroir. « Wow ! Il y a des sorcières qui tueraient pour perdre quelques années aussi rapidement ! »

Harry regardait le miroir avec surprise « Comment un miroir peut il être sorti de nulle part ? Je me demande… Est-ce comme la salle sur demande ? » murmura-t-il. Testant sa théorie, il déclara d'une voix forte, « y a t il de la chance qu'on reçoive un repas pour deux personnes ? »

Deux plats remplis de nourriture délicieuse apparurent à côté d'où Harry et Bellatrix s'asseyaient. Sans mot, ils dévorèrent le tout jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une miette. « Je pourrais facilement m'habituer à ça. » dit Harry avec un large sourire.

Bellatrix se leva et regarda autour d'eux. « Tout est parfait… excepté… »

« Excepté quoi ? »

« Nous aurons besoin de la suite principale naturellement. Une idée ? »

L'anneau d'obsidienne d'Harry palpita et une image apparut dans sa tête. « Par là, » dit il, se dirigeant vers une porte qui menait au couloir latéral. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle vers elle. « Pourquoi tu veux la suite principale ? » demanda Harry

Bellatrix sourit et répondit quelque chose qui fit rougir Harry plus que jamais. « Il est temps pour toi d'effectuer tes devoirs conjugaux. J'espère que tu connais déjà l'histoire des oiseaux et des abeilles. »


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Le comte du Nord**_

Auteur :

_**Lord Silvere**_

Traducteurs :

_**Di castillo de mortes**_

_**Et**_

_**P'tite Kissy**_

Bêta :

_**Auctor**_

Le tatouage d'Harry est le même, les membres de la légion de Potter se sont rencontrés dans un endroit obscur pendant un court moment donc ils ne se sont pas fait voir – Harry n'entrera pas vraiment en contact avec ses alliés avant le chapitre sept et huit. Ils sont fanatiquement loyaux. Malfoy est en effet pauvre comparé à Harry. Bellatrix a complètement changée et a été plus que punie pour ses indiscrétions. C'est tout pour le moment…

Chapitre #6

Après ce qui pourrait être décrit comme la meilleure nuit qu'Harry ait jamais passé, il fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil et sentit un morceau de parchemin prés de son visage. Il ouvrit es yeux et vit que c'était une lettre. En soupirant, il retira ses bras d'autour du corps de sa femme endormie et prit la lettre.

Après avoir vu qui avait délivré la lettre, il décida de ne pas la regarder tout de suite. Hedwige était installée au pied de l'immense lit que le couple avait trouvé la nuit dernière dans la suite de maître. Harry sourit tranquillement lorsqu'elle hulula en regardant le corps endormi de Bellatrix. « Elle est ma femme. » chuchota joyeusement Harry.

Hedwige regarda Bellatrix avec attention avant d'hululer son assentiment. Harry se leva du lit, doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne et enfila à la hâte quelques vêtements trouvés dans une des grandes armoires de la chambre.

Ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe destinée à 'Harry Potter', Harry fit très attention en l'ouvrant. Il préférait être trop prudent que pas assez. Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas de la page et trouva les signatures du Professeur Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks et, étonnamment, Rogue. Un nouveau regard le long de la lettre lui révéla qu'ils avaient écris chacun leurs tours.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

« Cher Potter :

(Rogue) L'Ordre est au courant de votre évasion d'Azkaban, mais personne ne sait où vous êtes. Avant de faire quoi que se soit, vous devez savoir que Granger et Weasley vous ont trahi. Ils ont secrètement rejoint l'Ordre pendant l'été. Au lieu de vous rechercher, le ministère et l'Ordre comptent vous attendre et vous capturer lorsque vous essaierez de joindre vos amis pour avoir de l'aide. N'ENTREZ PAS EN CONTACT AVEC EUX !

(Lupin) Harry, je veux juste que tu sache que je n'ai rien su des événements passé avant que Dumbledore ne nous ait dit que tu avais été arrêté. Nous, même Rogue, sommes de ton côté. S'il te plait donne-nous au moins une chance avant de te venger.

(Tonks) Salut Harry ! J'espère que les Détraqueurs ne t'on pas trop mis le moral à plat. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à rentrer en contact avec l'un de nous et nous feront de notre mieux pour t'aider. Jusque là, évite le chemin de traverse, pré-au-lard et Poudlard.

(Maugrey) VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Peux importe où vous vous trouvez, entrainez vous à vous défendre ! Rogue a aidé le jeune Londubat à créer un 'nouveau' groupe défense et j'ai prévu de les aider. Comme Rogue, quiconque vous contacte en clamant être un membre de l'AD N'EST PAS votre ami. Si vous voulez nous contactez, utilisez un code. Vous serez

(Rogue) étoile. Votre nom de code est 'étoile'. Si vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi, dites le nous.

(Lupin) Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment. Nous essayeront de garder le contact avec toi, Harry. Nous souhaitons vraiment t'aider.

(Tonks) hey, est ce que tu sais quoi que se soit à propos Bellatrix Black, parce qu'elle s'est échappé la même nuit que toi et je pense que son nom était Lestrange.

Meilleurs vœux.

Remus, Rogue, Maugrey, Tonks.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

Harry sourit en lisant la lettre. Il était content de savoir qu'il avait toujours des amis. Il était assez avancé en Legilimencie pour voir une aura de sincérité entourant la lettre, donc il n'utilisa pas un sortilège de scannage sur les auteurs.

Se souvenant d'Hedwige, il se tourna vers elle. « Il doit y avoir une volière dans l'une des tours. » L'anneau fit comprendre à Harry qu'il avait raison et qu'il y avait quelques petites surprises pour hiboux. « Tu peux y aller si tu le souhaite. » Hedwige hulula joyeusement et sorti rapidement de la pièce pour trouver la tour.

L'anneau l'informa aussi que son bureau se trouvait derrière l'une des portes du hall. Harry se dirigea dans cette direction et se retrouva dans une pièce plutôt grande avec un bureau décoré au centre. Les murs étaient remplis d'étagèrent gémissantes sous le poids des nombreux livres.

Harry trouva de quoi écrire dans le bureau et rédigea une réponse à la lettre. Il n'écrivit pas énormément de détails au cas où celle-ci serait interceptée. Il ne voulait faire emprisonner les personnes qui le croyaient.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

Cher Severus, et ses amis : (Maintenant personne n'oserait pensait qu'Harry avait écrit cette lettre.)

Après une nuit plutôt agitée, j'ai trouvé un logement qui sera plus qu'adéquat pendant assez longtemps. Peut être que nous pourrions nous réunir lors d'une fête en petit groupe.

Bien qu'étant occupé ses dernières semaines, j'ai eu le temps de comprendre que je n'avais pas autant d'amis que je l'espérais, mais je suis ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles à tous. Je n'étais pas conscient qu'on leur avait permis de rejoindre le club bien que j'avais des doutes. Pour être honnête cela m'arrange.

Je n'ai aucun ressentiment pour vous et vos amis, quoique je préfèrerais que d'autres restent loin de moi. Spécialement lorsque j'apprends de nouveaux sortilèges.

Oui, je sais tout de cette femme. Elle est devenue ma femme.

A votre santé !

Etoile.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

Harry plia le parchemin, l'adressa à 'Severus Rogue' et vit qu'il y avait de la cire sur le bureau. Suivant son impulsion, il imprégna la marque de son anneau sur la cire en train de sécher. Il laissa une empreinte parfaite de l'étoile de Polaris. Il la souleva et se demanda où la mettre en attendant qu'Hedwige se soit reposé lorsqu'une boite 'Lettres à Poster' apparut devant lui. Il haussa les épaules et laissa la lettre tomber dedans. Le parchemin disparut dans un flash de lumière blanche et la boite suivit quelques temps après.

Quand il leva les yeux, il fut surpris de voir un fantôme planant devant son bureau. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, le choc se lisant clairement sur son visage.

L'homme fantomatique le salua. « Jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un remplacent appropriez, je serais votre secrétaire personnel. Appelez-moi Reggins. » Il fit alors un geste vers un coin du bureau où une pile de document d'aspect officiel apparurent. « J'ai pris la liberté de rédiger quelques document important que vous devez signez pour redonner à la maison de Polaris et du Nord un statut pleinement indépendant et fonctionnel. »

« C'est d'accord. » Harry prit le premier parchemin de la pile et l'examina. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un ordre qui expulse le ministère de la magie britannique d'Azkaban qui est l'une de vos propriété. Il retira toute l'autorité qu'ils ont et vous donnera le contrôle des Détraqueurs et des prisonniers actuellement retenus là. Le ministère pourra négocier un traité avec vous pour leur permettre de continuer à envoyer leur prisonnier là-bas. » Expliqua le fantôme d'un ton monotone.

Harry regarda le parchemin avec attention avant de prendre une décision. « Ai-je assez de ressource pour contrôler l'ile, les prisonniers et les détraqueurs ? »

« Vous les aurez une fois le document signé. » expliqua patiemment le fantôme.

« Et si je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent mon nom tout de suite ? » Demanda anxieusement Harry.

Le fantôme haussa les épaules. « 'Seigneur Polaris' suffira. Vous pourriez signer le parchemin 'Billy Bob' et il serait toujours valable du moment que c'est ce que vous voulez. Il y aura votre cachet qui sera automatiquement attaché au document. »

Harry sourit avec malveillance et gribouilla un 'Seigneur Polaris' sur la ligne au dessous du texte. Il plaça le parchemin signé sur une nouvelle pile et pris le suivant. « Et celui-ci ? »

« Des instructions officielles ont ordonnés à Gringotts pour faire en sorte que toutes vos chambres fortes vous soient disponibles ce qui inclut, la voûtes des Potter, les investissements des Potter, les propriétés des Potter et les voûtes massives appartenant à la Maison de Polaris. Puisque vous n'êtes pas sous l'autorité de la loi britannique, ils ne pourront informer le ministère d'aucune activité. »

Il signa promptement. « Et celui-là ? »

« Une déclaration commandant à tous les Détraqueurs de retourner à Azkaban. Vous devrez aussi appuyer votre main sur la signature une fois qu'elle sera sèche. Les détraqueurs sont des créatures magiques sans gouvernement formel. L'appui de votre main fera une commande magique spéciale pour que les vœux de ce document soient effectués.

Harry suivi les instructions à la lettre. « Ensuite ? »

« C'est une proclamation pour toutes les personnes et créatures qui résident dans vos domaines les informant que vous les présidez maintenant activement. Les copies leurs seront envoyées dès que possible avec des instructions pour qu'ils puissent entrer en contact avec vous. »

Après ça, la pile était surtout remplie de documents ordonnant diverse choses ennuyeuses mais qui devaient être effectuées. Des trucs déclarant que l'ile à tel ou tel est sienne, des transferts d'argent et autres tâches semblables. Le fantôme semblait convaincu qu'ils étaient tous extrêmement importants, alors Harry les signa tous. Quoique le dernier parchemin était plutôt intéressant. « Celui-là ? »

« Une note au conseil d'établissement de Poudlard pour les informés que leurs réunions n'ont plus lieu d'être. Serdaigle, la dernière des fondateurs, a fait en sorte que la Maison de Polaris prenne en charge Poudlard. Apparemment votre ancêtre était la seule personne en qui elle ait eu réellement confiance. »

Harry était complètement confus. « Si je le possède, pourquoi existe-t-il un conseil d'établissement ? »

« Le petit-fils du Seigneur de Polaris ayant acquis Poudlard à institué un conseil pour rendre les choses plus simples. Cependant, il y avait certaines conditions. L'une d'elle était qu'ils devaient garder le ministère de la magie hors de Poudlard. Ils ont échoués l'année dernière alors le contrôle complet de Poudlard vous reviens. » Expliqua le fantôme.

« Aussi, il a été exigé que seul des personnes du côtés du bien doivent en faire parti. Lucius Malfoy et quelques uns de ses amis ne remplissent pas vraiment ce critère. Pour tout vous dire, vous serez responsable, mais vous ne pourrez pas provoquez de grands changements avant que l'année scolaire ne soit terminée. »

Harry le signa avec satisfaction. Reggins sourit, ce qu'Harry supposa être une chose rare, et s'en alla avec les parchemins signé flottant derrière lui. Harry sourit distraitement en pensant à la surprise qu'un certain nombre de personne aurait en voyant ce secrétaire fantôme arrivait.

C'est là qu'Harry eut une plaisante surprise. Bellatrix entra nonchalamment dans le bureau en ne portant aucuns vêtements. « Tu faisais quoi ? »

« J'ai juste signé quelques papiers et écris une lettre. » Répondit vaguement Harry en essayant de ne pas la regarder trop fixement. Quoique elle eut l'air de rougir sous son regard fixe. « Pouvons-nous prendre notre petit-déjeuner maintenant? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Peut être plus tard. J'avais d'autres idées de ce que nous pourrions faire. » Dit-elle d'une voix plutôt suggestive. Harry n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pour le moment aucune intention de montrer plus d'hostilité. » Annonça docilement Rogue à Dumbledore. « Quand à vos questions sur Bellatrix Black… apparemment elle aurait fait quelques chose de déplaisant. Rodolphus a divorcé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quelques autres mangemorts de haut-rang l'ont torturé pendant quelques temps avant de l'envoyer discrètement au ministère. »

Rogue finit son rapport avec un soupir et accepta un bonbon au citron. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côtés de Dumbledore et réfléchit aux nouveaux éléments.

« Bellatrix n'est plus une Mangemorte alors. » Dumbledore se parla à lui-même en pensant à l'évasion simultanée d'Harry et Bellatrix. « Allons-nous avoir un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Sont-ils vivants ? »

La dernière question était aussi dans l'esprit de Rogue. Potter ne répondait toujours pas à la lettre. Il espérait que le garçon soit toujours vivant. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensée par la porte de Dumbledore qui s'ouvrait bruyamment pour laisser entrer le ministre, suivi de son aide, 'Wistily'.

« Dumbledore ! Que savez-vous à propos du Seigneur de Polaris ? » Fudge respirait bruyamment et semblait paniqué, en colère et confus tout en même temps.

Rogue et Dumbledore furent tous deux choqués. Comment Fudge était au courant de ce sujet alors que l'Ordre faisait tout pour le garder secret ? Dumbledore resta étonné, mais Rogue sourit avec malveillance en réalisant ce que ça signifiait.

« Que voulez-vous dire, Cornelius ? » Demanda prudemment Dumbledore.

« Ces choses !" Répondit le Ministre, agitant plusieurs documents. "Ceux-ci étaient sur mon bureau quand j'y suis arrivé ce matin. Ce sont tous des ordres, des déclarations et des notifications du seigneur de Polaris!"

Dumbledore fut choqué. Il venait de passer énormément de temps à chercher l'héritier de Polaris et lui était tranquillement sur ses terres. Il avait prié pour que le Seigneur de Polaris ne soit pas contre lui ou le ministre. Il expliqua alors tout ce qu'il savait à Fudge sur Polaris, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup.

Le visage de Fudge pâlit lorsque Dumbledore eut fini d'expliquer. « Voulez-vous dire que tous ses déchets sont valables ? » Rogue nota l'air horrifié du jeune Percy.

« Si le cachet de Polaris est sur le document, alors ils sont valides. » Répondit Dumbledore.

Quelques obscénités sortirent de la bouche de Fudge avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Rogue observa le spectacle avec amusement. « Peut-être devriez vous nous dire de quoi parlent ses parchemin, monsieur le Ministre. » Dumbledore inclina la tête en accord avec lui.

Cela sembla fâcher de nouveau Fudge et Rogue lui découvrit avec amusement un peu de bave au coin des lèvres. Il fit juste un mouvement de la main tenant les papiers et poussa un drôle de cri rauque. Finalement, Percy prit la pile et commença par lire le premier.

« Le ministère de la magie britannique est dés à présent expulsé d'Azkaban… tout auror doit être retiré… les prisonniers et détraqueurs ont pour ordre de rester… si nécessaire la force sera utilisée pour expulser ceux qui doivent l'être… le ministère de la magie britannique devra une somme de 10 million de galions pour l'utilisation de l'île d'Azkaban. Si le ministère refuse de payer la somme ci-dessus, il sera condamné pour violation de frontière. Pour la somme de quinze millions de galions supplémentaire, la Maison de Polaris accepte d'administrer la prison d'Azkaban et pour les cent-cinquante ans suivants n'importe quel prisonnier que la Grande-Bretagne voudra y faire enfermer.

Signé – Seigneur de Polaris

« Il ne peut pas faire ça ! » Dit faiblement Fudge, une fois que Percy eut fini de résumer le document.

« Je pense qu'il le peut. » Annonça rogue d'une manière faussement compatissante. Rien que pour ça Potter méritait des applaudissements.

« C'est du vol ! » cria Fudge. « Nous pourrions administrer Azkaban pour les cent-cinquante ans suivant avec quinze millions de galions. Je vais trouver une autre prison et y faire transférer les détraqueurs et les prisonniers. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. » soupira Dumbledore. Il était lui aussi sous le choc. « Tout ce qui se trouve sur l'île en ce moment est la propriété du Seigneur de Polaris. Prisonniers et Détraqueurs inclus. »

« Nous pouvons juste dire aux détraqueurs de partir. »

« J'aimerais vous voir essayer. » intervient Rogue, cachant à peine son amusement. « Les détraqueurs sont magiquement liés pour obéir au Seigneur de Polaris. Même s'ils sont loyaux envers vous, le Seigneur de Polaris a quand même un plus grand pouvoir sur eux. Pourrais-je vous suggérer d'accepter l'offre ? Au moins pour le fait que les détraqueurs seront forcés de retourner et rester à Azkaban. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et fit une suggestion. « Oui, vous pourriez le payer. Vous pourriez essayer de le rencontrer et de négocier un meilleur prix. Je pourrais vous aider dans les négociations si vous voulez. »

Fudge était sur le point de faire une dépression nerveuse, mais il pouvait quand même voir la tactique de Dumbledore. « Vous voulez juste une excuse pour le rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, vous n'en aurez pas besoin cette fois. Wistily, lisez le dernier document de la pile. »

« Le conseil d'établissement de Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie et de magie est par cette lettre dissoute avec pour raison la violations des règles de bases. La Maison de Polaris, qui possède l'école, le château, les terres et la forêt interdite, prendra le contrôle direct de l'école et se réserve le droit de faire n'importe quels changements nécessaire aussitôt que l'année scolaire actuelle sera terminée… etc. »

Signé – Seigneur de Polaris. »

Pour la première fois et d'aussi loin que Rogue pouvait se le rappeler, Dumbledore fut complètement choqué. Ses yeux bleus s'élargirent et il devint très pâle. « Hein… il peut le faire ? »

« Oui, il peu ! ! » Hurla Fudge. « Et il l'a fait, c'est pratique. J'ai regardé dans les archives. Rowena Serdaigle a légué Poudlard à la Maison de Polaris quelques temps avant sa mort. »

« J'espère vraiment que le seigneur de Polaris sera aimable envers vous deux. » Dit Rogue. Il se leva. « Veuillez m'excuser. »

Aussitôt sorti dans le hall il commença à rire de manière hystérique. Cependant il s'arrêta rapidement, ce serait embarrassant si un étudiant le surprenait. Il descendit alors dans ses appartements où il trouva une lettre sur son bureau. Ça venait de Potter.

Il la lut rapidement et sourit. Potter n'était pas fâché contre lui au moins. Non seulement cela, mais il lui faisait comprendre qu'ils étaient tous invités. Il la mit de côté et commença à penser à ses cours. Je me demande ce que Lupin pensera lorsqu'il découvrira qu'il y a une Mme Potter, pensa-t-il.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Le comte du Nord**_

Auteur :

_**Lord Silvere**_

Traducteurs :

_**Di castillo de mortes**_

_**Et**_

_**P'tite Kissy **_

Beta :

_**Auctor**_

Chapitre #7

Les jeunes mariés ne sortirent du lit que pour diner. En décidant d'être formels, ils firent une recherche et trouvèrent une petite salle à manger. Quelques 'vœux' plus tard et ils se trouvaient devant un large choix de plats divers. Cela rappela vaguement à Bellatrix les banquets passés à Poudlard.

En même temps qu'ils mangeaient, Harry regardait discrètement Bellatrix. Il avait une femme. C'était étrange. Il brisa finalement le silence pour poser une question. « Je ne veux pas paraître ingrat, » Dit Harry, « Mais je voudrais bien savoir d'où viennent l'alimentation et le service. »

Bellatrix sourit à buvant à petites gorgées son punch. Elle regarda le verre de cristal. « Je suppose que ce château est infesté d'elfe de maison. »

« Elfe de maison ? »

Elle inclina la tête. « Oui, elfe de maison. Ce sont de petites créatures féériques qui aiment vivre dans des châteaux et qui ont des 'aura' magique si vous les acceptez. La magie dans les murs du château les rend plus forts et plus confortables. En retour, ils exhaussent une sorte de 'vœux de pouvoir' qui fait que nos souhaits de ménages mineurs se réalisent. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi n'ais-je jamais entendu parler d'eux ? Et pourquoi Poudlard n'a t'il pas d'elfe de maisons ? C'est l'une des plus grandes place magique. »

« Les elfes de maison étaient beaucoup utilisés quand Poudlard fut construit, donc ils ont voulu utiliser des Elfes de maison. " expliqua Bellatrix. " Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler parce que l'on leur parle d'eux seulement dans des livres non conformes à la langue correcte. "

"À quoi ressemblent-ils ?"

"Personne ne sait vraiment. Ils ne s'aventurent jamais là où les gens peuvent les voir, ils utilisent leur pouvoir pour être invisibles." Lui dit Bellatrix. Ils continuèrent à manger jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix brise le silence. "As-tu des plans pour l'avenir ? Tu doit compléter ta formation magique d'une façon ou d'une autre." Harry haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que je chercherai une bibliothèque dans le château et l'étudierai. Ce serait agréable que tu m'aides un peu, bien que je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin sans une baguette magique."

Bellatrix lui sourit avec amusement. « Je suis ta femme, je vais naturellement t'aider. Pour la baguette magique, je suis sûre qu'on pourra s'arranger. »

Après avoir discuté de Voldemord, Dumbledore, ses amis et du monde en général, Harry et Bellatrix décidèrent d'inviter Rogue, Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey la soirée prochaine pour parler de diverses choses et prendre quelques décisions.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux dans le bureau et Harry rédigea une invitation rapide aux quatre amis pour qu'ils viennent le lendemain soir. Quand Bellatrix souleva la question de comment es-ce qu'ils pourraient venir, un portauloin apparut, et Harry l'envoya avec la lettre. La boite magique apparut, et la lettre fut envoyée.

Le couple choisit de prendre un long bain puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Le petit-déjeuner avait été servi dans la chambre de maître sur une table et Harry poussait son petit-déjeuner sur le bord de son assiette avec sa fourchette lorsque le fantôme Reggins apparut devant lui. « Mon seigneur, vous et votre dame avaient un visiteur. »

« Qui ? Comment m'ont-ils trouvé ? » Demanda Harry, quelques peu étonné d'avoir de la visite.

« Je leur ai demandé de venir. » Expliqua Reggins. « Vous et votre dame avaient besoin de baguette magique, donc j'ai envoyé un message à Nasil le fabricant de baguette magique pour qu'il vienne dès qu'il aura du temps de libre. Il est venu dès qu'il a pu. »

Harry bondit sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers sa penderie pour trouver des vêtements convenables à mettre devant ses visiteurs. Il fut intercepté par Bellatrix qui sortait de la salle de bains avec un peignoir. « Il te faudrait quelques chose d'imposant. Quelque chose qui t'aidera pour ta nouvelle image. » Dit-elle en intervenant et choisissant rapidement quelques robes noires et argents pour lui.

« Quelle image ? »

« Aie juste confiance en moi. Je te rejoindrais en bas dans quelques instants. » Dit-elle en retirant son peignoir et en commençant à mettre une robe.

Harry commença à mettre sa robe. « D'où vient Nasil ? »

« Il a longtemps vécu parmi le peuple de la glace. Ils ont accès aux matériaux les plus rares de la meilleure qualité possible. » Apprit Reggins à Harry. « Il est considéré comme un fabricant de très bonne qualité lorsqu'on en vient aux baguettes magiques personnalisées. Vous pourrez le retrouver dans votre bureau public. »

« Bureau public ? » Demanda Harry, il était confus.

« Vous avez un bureau privé et un public. » informa Reggins avec son ton monotone habituel. « Le public est conçu pour recevoir vos visiteurs. Le privé est pour que vous gardiez vos informations et documents privés sans craindre que quiconque les voient. »

« D'accord. J'ai juste à y aller et à le saluer. » Dit Harry en consultant l'anneau pour savoir où trouver son bureau public.

L'anneau le mena dans une pièce prés de l'entrée principale. Il marcha dans la pièce en la détaillant. Tandis que son bureau privé était confortable, celui-ci était… formel. La pièce était plutôt large et avait des décorations murales vertes. Au centre il y avait un grand bureau avec une chaise de grande taille juste derrière. Elle ressemblait à un trône. Sur le mur derrière la chaise d'Harry, l'une des draperies était décorée du Phénix noir enfermé. L'homme qu'Harry supposa être Nasil l'étudiait.

Harry fit un sourire amical et parla. « Merci d'être venue si vite Mr. Nasil. »

L'homme se tourna et s'inclina légèrement. « C'est un honneur mon seigneur. »

« Prenez place. » Dit Harry, agitant la main et souhaitant qu'une chaise confortable apparaisse. Il s'assit dans son siège.

Nasil sourit et s'assit. « Vous avez provoqué de l'agitation dans le Nord. Beaucoup se sont demandé ce qu'un nouveau chef apportera, d'autres ont été enthousiasmés par rapport aux changements que vous allez apporter. Vos actions d'hier vous ont amené beaucoup d'approbations. »

« Actions ? » Demanda lentement Harry, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait avoir fait de si important.

« Les décrets que tu as ordonné, chéri. » Rappela Bellatrix qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau d'Harry. Il lui avait tout dit d'eux et des actions qu'il espérait qu'il en découlerait la nuit dernière. Elle s'approcha du bureau et Harry 'demanda' qu'elle ait une chaise à côté de lui.

« Oh, désolé. J'avais oublié. » Dit Harry en rougissant légèrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout se passe si rapidement.

Nasil secoua la tête. « Ne soyez pas embarrassé pour si peu, mon Seigneur. Mais, retournons aux affaires. Votre secrétaire nous a informés que vous et votre dame avaient besoins de nouvelles baguettes magiques. »

« Oui, c'est exact. » Répondit Harry. Une idée lui vint soudainement. « Pourriez-vous nous faire deux baguettes magiques chacun ? »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je devrais juste prendre vos mesures et procéder à quelques tests pour savoir quels styles de baguette vous convient le mieux. Lequel veut commencer ? » Dit aimablement Nasil en sortant une mallette miniature de ses robes et en l'agrandissant. Il en sorti un mètre ruban.

Harry sourit et regarda Bellatrix. « Tu pourrais commencer. »

« Très bien, mon Seigneur. » Dit distraitement Nasil tout en mesurant Bellatrix à divers endroits. « Quels est votre bras avec lequel vous tenez votre baguette, ma Comtesse ? »

« Gauche. » Répondit Bellatrix.

Nasil finit ses mesures et sortit un morceau de parchemin avec beaucoup de numéro dessus. Il l'étudia pendant un instant et annonça. « Je pense que trente trois centimètres, trois millimètres et deux dixièmes vous conviendraient. »

« Ollivander m'a donné trente centimètres et quatre millimètres. » Donna Bellatrix en références.

« Il n'est pas aussi précis que moi sur la longueurs des baguettes. » Expliqua Nasil. « Il est un excellent fabricant de baguettes magiques. Il y a juste que je suis un maître en la matière. » Il sortit plusieurs bloc de bois de sa mallette et les tendit à Bellatrix. « Prenez les un par un et dites moi lequel vous donne le meilleur 'sentiment' » Il tourna son attention sur Harry. « Tandis qu'elle fait ceci, je vais prendre vos mesures, mon Seigneur. »

Après avoir mesuré Harry, s'être référé au parchemin, remesuré Harry, s'être re-référé au parchemin et fait quelques calculs supplémentaires, Nasil fut capable de trouver une taille pour la baguette magique d'Harry. « Ce sera un équilibre très délicat basé sur vos mesures et votre aura, mais je crois que trente trois centimètres, trois millimètres et sept dixièmes feront l'affaire. »

Bellatrix avait fini de tester les différents blocs de bois. Elle en tendit un à Nasil. « Celui-là est mon préféré. Il me donne l'impression d'être régénérée. »

Il le prit et l'examina attentivement. « Ce sera alors le bois de cerisier. » Il déplaça la pile de bloc d'échantillon vers Harry puis sortit une poignée de baguette pleine qui n'avait pas de type de bois ou de longueurs particulière. « Essayez-les, ne les agitez pas vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie avec, ce ne sont pas des baguettes magiques standard. »

Pendant ce temps, Harry devenait frustré. Chaque échantillons de bois lui semblé mort et austère. Finalement il abandonna. « Il n'y en a aucun qui me convienne. »

« Étrange. » Chuchota Nasil avec excitation. Il sortit délicatement une petite boite de sa mallette, l'ouvrit et plaça tout aussi délicatement une petite sélection d'échantillon devant Harry. « Essayez-celles-ci. » Il laissa Harry et retourna son attention sur Bellatrix qui avait trouvé la 'baguette test' qui lui convenait. « Plume de phénix ! J'aurais du deviner. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry essaya les échantillons spéciaux jusqu'à qu'il en arrive à deux différents qui lui plaisaient beaucoup. « Ces deux là sont bien. » déclara-t-il à Nasil

Nasil les ramassa. « Dédoublement de la personnalité hein ? Pas étonnant que votre mesure ait été difficile. »

« Que sont-ils ? »

« Frêne noir et Ivoire. Ils sont rarement utilisés pour les baguettes, mais quand ils sont utilisés et qu'ils conviennent au propriétaire, ils produisent des résultats spectaculaires. » Expliqua Nasil. « Heureusement que vous achetez deux baguettes, ainsi utilisés, les deux bois ne seront pas un problème du tout. Maintenant essayez ces baguettes d'essai. »

Harry les essaya et encore une fois, il ne put trouver de baguette qui lui convenait. Il soupira et Bellatrix lui tapota le dos en signe d'encouragement pendant que Nasil tentait d'apaiser les inquiétudes d'Harry. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon Seigneur. Je n'ai jamais trouvé une personne à qui je ne pouvais pas trouver de baguette magique. »

« Des échantillon spéciaux ? »

« Je crains que non. Le peuple de la glace a toujours eu une offre importante des différents matériaux qui peuvent être correctement utilisés pour les cœurs de baguette. » Il sortie une petite bille de verre de sa mallette. « Tenez-le quelques instants s'il-vous-plait. »

De la fumée noire et blanche apparut dans la petite balle lorsqu'Harry la conserva dans ses mains. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils se mélangent et deviennent gris, mais ils ne le firent pas. Après plusieurs minutes, la balle fut complètement remplie et Nasil lança un sortilège dessus. « Je l'utiliserais pour tester d'autres échantillons. » Expliqua t-il à Harry.

Après ça, le fabricant de baguette commença à plier bagage et à écrire leurs résultats pour plus tard. « Après avoir remplis vos baguettes, je vous les apporterais. Je pense que vos baguettes seront particulièrement spéciales, mon Seigneur. »

« Que vous-dois-je alors ? » Demanda Harry, regardant autour de lui pour trouver Reggins qui aurait sans aucun doute un formulaire pour commander l'argent à lui faire signer.

Nasil agita la main pour rejeter la question avec un large sourire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Votre secrétaire m'a déjà plus que compensé à l'avance pour mon service. Il va également prendre en charge le coût du matériel plus tard. »

« Très bien. » Dit Bellatrix tout en souriant à Harry.

« Une dernière chose, mon Seigneur. » Dit Nasil, cette fois un peu nerveusement. « Reggins à mentionné que vous auriez besoin d'embaucher un nombre considérable de personne pour votre personnel, tant pour les affaires politiques, que pour la gestion de votre château et mes filles sont à la recherche d'un emploi… »

A ce moment, Reggins apparut de nulle part. « C'est exact, mon Seigneur. Voici une liste des différents postes qui doivent être comblés et les qualifications auxquels les candidats devront répondre pour que vous les engagiez. » Puis le fantôme disparut de nouveau.

«Bien sûr, envoyez-les moi dés que possible. » Dit Harry, heureux de ne pas avoir à chercher des volontaires. « Je serais ravi de les recevoir. »

« Assurez-vous de le dire à toute personne qui pourrait être intéressées. » Bellatrix intervint après avoir examiné la très longue liste par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

« Je le ferais. Avec votre permission, je vais transplanner chez-moi. » Nasil sourit et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de ma permission pour disparaitre. »

« Je ne veux pas vous contrarier, » annonça Reggins de la même voix monotone qu'Harry lui avait toujours entendu. « Mais à moins que vous ne donniez votre permission de transplanner à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, il ne pourra pas le faire. C'est les protections. »

« Oh. » Dit Harry, très surpris. Poudlard a-t-il quelque chose dans ce genre là ? Il se rappela alors de la présence de Nasil. « Bien sûr que vous avez ma permission, vous pouvez y aller en transplannant. »

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

« Cette réunion de l'AD est officiellement ouverte. » Annonça officiellement Ron depuis l'estrade sur la plate-forme surélevée qui était apparue lorsqu'il avait prit le club en charge. Hermione s'asseyait sur une chaise à l'écart. Mais ça semblait inutile, désormais.

Le seul membre de l'AD autre que Ron et Hermione roula des yeux. « C'est vraiment nécessaire ? » Demanda Ginny. «Il n'y a personne à présider ! »

Hermione la regarda avec confusion. « Vous n'avez pas eu la marque sur le galion ? »

« Si ! » Déclara Ron prudemment en sortant sa pièce et en lui montrant. « Cela signifie qu'ils l'ont tous ignoré ! Nous devrons leur donner des avertissements s'ils ne viennent pas. Si ça continue, nous devrons les expulser. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en soucient. » Indiqua Ginny. « Peut-être pensent-ils toujours qu'Harry est le seul qui peut leur apprendre quelque chose d'important. Après tout, vous n'avez jamais fait face à Voldemort ou ses mangemorts en vrai excepté en juin dernier. »

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je pense que je vais aller faire mes devoirs. » Dit Hermione, après avoir décidé qu'il n'y allait avoir personne d'autre ce soir. Ce n'était pas la peine de perdre du temps.

Ron soupira. « Tu peux y aller. Je serais au terrain de Quidditch en train de préparer un plan pour le prochain match. Serdaigle ne devrait pas poser de problème, mais je préfère être préparé.

« Je viens avec toi. » Ginny se porta volontaire. « Je vais faire quelques tours de terrains. »

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle commune pendant que Ron et Ginny heureux de la réunion boycottée allaient au terrain de Quidditch pour jouer ou préparer une stratégie pour Ron.

Pourquoi personne n'était venu ? Hermione se le demandait. Ron n'était pas mauvais. Il leur enseignait à se défendre, rationalisa Hermione. Mais était-il le meilleur maintenant qu'Harry était parti. Elle n'en était pas sûre. Neville n'était pas mauvais cette année.

Elle arriva bientôt dans la salle commune de gryffondor en s'attendant à voir une foule normale en train d'étudier ou de jouer. À sa grande surprise, la salle commune était presque déserte. Seule une poignée de septième année étaient tranquillement en train de travailler. Décidant que c'était un coup de chance, elle monta dans son dortoir, prit ses affaires et redescendit étudier sur l'une des tables libres.

Après prés de deux heures d'études, le portrait d'entrée se décala laissant entrer un grand groupe de fille qui filèrent à travers la salle commune pour aller directement dans leurs dortoirs. Un coup d'œil à sa montre révéla à Hermione qu'elles n'étaient pas en retard. Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons disparus arrivaient en discutant par groupes de deux ou trois. Les derniers à arriver étaient Neville, Parvati et Lavande.

Neville souhaita bonsoir aux deux filles et monta dans son dortoir. Hermione se leva et intercepta Parvati et Lavande avant qu'elles ne puissent monter dans le leur. « Où étiez-vous toutes les deux ? Nous avions une réunion de l'AD ce soir et personne ne s'est présenté. »

Parvati et Lavande semblèrent être toutes deux à court de mots. Finalement Parvati prit la parole. « Nous avons juste décidé de flemmarder je suppose. »

Hermione croisa ses bras. «Tout le monde a décidé de tirer au flanc le même soir?"

« Eh bien, » Dit lentement Lavande, tout en considérant la question. « Ron n'est pas un très bon professeur. »

Hermione se mit en colère. « Donc vous dites que Harry, qui a assassiné un quartier rempli de Moldus, est meilleur! » Avant qu'aucune des deux filles ne puissent réagir, Hermione soupira. « C'est exact, Harry connait beaucoup plus de défense, mais Ron s'y connait bien aussi. Vous pouvez apprendre beaucoup de choses avec lui. »

« Harry Potter ne pourrait pas tuer des Moldus ! » rétorqua Parvati avec véhémence. « Il est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ! Tout ce qu'il a jamais fait c'est se sacrifier pour les autres. Spécialement toi ! »

« Oui, il a survécu à Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » Siffla Hermione. Elle se sentait encore mal de savoir qu'il l'avait trahi comme ça. « Cela signifie qu'il doit être craint ! Il pourrait être pire que Voldemord ! Ne laissaient pas votre croyance en quelques mauvaises personnes vous empêcher d'apprendre à vous défendre ! »

« Vous en savez beaucoup ! » Hurla Lavande. « Nous apprenons bien assez comme ça. »

Parvati et Lavande se détournèrent d'Hermione et partirent. Hermione aurait juré les avoir entendu dire 'traitre' envers elle. Peut-être était-ce juste son imagination.

Si Hermione avait pensé normalement, elle se serait demandée pourquoi Parvati et Lavande n'avaient pas semblé surprises de savoir Harry accusé du meurtre d'un quartier plein de Moldus…


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Le comte du Nord**_

Auteur :

_**Lord Silvere**_

Traducteurs :

_**Di castillo de mortes**_

_**Et**_

_**P'tite Kissy**_

_**Et**_

_**RukireLu**_

Beta:

_**Auctor**_

Chapitre #8

A/N: Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé pour le chapitre 7. :) J'ai l'impression que les alertes d'auteurs n'ont pas totalement fonctionné pour ce chapitre- je m'en excuse. A l'avenir- quand il y aura un souci- je reporterai le postage. Certains m'ont demandés de mettre mes histoires favorites concernant Azkaban! Et H/B dans ma liste sur mon profil. Je vais essayer de le faire dans un futur proche. Profitez bien du chapitre!

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

« Je ne peux pas croire que Harry soit marié. » murmura Lupin à Maugrey,qui était le dernier à arriver, en entrant dans le bureau de Rogue. « Et à Bellatrix Black en plus. » Il s'empara de la lettre qu'Harry avait écrite à Rogue et la relut pour la troisième fois. « Mais que dirait James ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il considèrerait cela comme une grande conquête. » ricana Rogue. « Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, j'ai l'impression que Bellatrix a quelque peu changée. Elle peut se révéler extrêmement utile. »

Il reprit la lettre des mains à Lupin, retourna à son bureau et récupéra le cerceau miniature servant de portoloin qui est arrivé avec la seconde lettre d'Harry.

Maugrey examina le portoloin avec méfiance. « Êtes-vous absolument sûr qu'il vienne de Potter et qu'il nous mènera jusqu'à lui ? »

« De qui d'autre cela pourrait-il venir ? » ronchonna Rogue.

Ils se placèrent en cercle et saisirent le cerceau. « Avez-vous une idée de comment l'activer ? » demanda curieusement Lupin. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir lu d'indications ou de mots de passe dans la lettre.

Tonks haussa les épaules « Pourquoi pas 'Lord Polaris ?' »

Le portoloin s'activa instantanément et, une secousse plus tard, ils se trouvaient debout dans une petite salle à manger peu formelle où un repas copieux était servi pour six. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec surprise. Ils avaient supposé qu'Harry avait trouvé une petite cabane ou quelque chose pour se mettre à l'abri. Mais cette pièce semblait faire partie d'un palais.

« Bienvenue à Nair'icaix. » fit la voix familière de Harry provenant de l'une des portes, qui s'ouvrit juste pour le laisser passer avec Bellatrix; « Je suis heureux que vous ayez décidés de venir. »

Ils se retournèrent et les regardèrent. A la place des vêtements sales que des évadées d'Azkaban devraient porter, ils étaient vêtus de très élégantes robes. Bellatrix paraissait particulièrement radieuse dans une robe or et rouge sombre, Harry était lui vêtu de noir avec une doublure en argent et des traits bleus.

« Tante Bella ! » s'exclama Tonks tandis qu'elle se déplaçait pour serrer Bellatrix dans ses bras.

Tonks s'écarta ensuite de Bellatrix et se tourna vers Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

« Je suppose que tu es mon oncle maintenant. »

Le visage d'Harry exprima un certain dégout. « Ça veut dire que je suis l'oncle de Drago Malfoy ! »

« Il n'est pas mon neveu favori. » Commenta Bellatrix. « Trop arrogant et gâté. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue. « Tu n'es pas d'accord Severus? »

« Bien sûr. »

Lupin et Maugrey étaient assez mal à l'aise en présence de Bellatrix, alors Harry leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur séjour à Azkaban, de comment Bellatrix avait trahie Voldemort, et finit bien sûr par leur raconter leur évasion et leur mariage. « Et si nous allions diner maintenant? »

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. « Et, au fait, qu'est ce que Nair'icaix? » demanda Tonks.

« Si je ne me trompe pas », expliqua prudemment Rogue, « Nair'icaix est une forteresse qui se trouve à environ quatre vingt kilomètres d'Azkaban. Un grand nombre d'anciens textes indiquent qu'il s'agit de la plus puissante forteresse au monde. »

Bellatrix acquiesça et continua l'explication. « La forteresse de Nair'icaix a depuis toujours été le foyer de la Maison de Polaris. De nombreux mages noirs ont tentés d'assiéger le château. Ils ont tous échoués. »

La curiosité de Lupin s'était réveillée. « Qu'est il arrivé à ces mages noirs? »

« Si mes renseignements sont exacts, » répondit Rogue, « les sorts qu'ils ont utilisé contre le château ont provoqués leur propre destruction. » Bellatrix acquiesça.

« Comment est la protection de Poudlard comparée aux défenses de ce château ?» demanda Tonks.

Personne n'était d'accord sur la réponse à la question, ainsi eu lieu un débat amical qui dura le reste du repas. Ils finirent par s'accorder sur le fait que Poudlard et Nair'icaix avaient tous deux de puissantes défenses mais que celle de Nair'icaix était plus avancées et fortes.

Quand le diner fut fini, Harry et Bellatrix emmenèrent leurs visiteurs faire un tour complet du château en utilisant les informations que leurs fournissaient leurs bagues. Certaines des pièces qu'ils visitèrent étaient nouvelles même pour Harry et Bellatrix. Ils terminèrent par la salle d'étude privée d'Harry.

« Prenez un siège » proposa Harry en s'asseyant et en conjurant inconsciemment quelques chaises pour eux autour de son bureau. « Nous devons parler de nos objectifs et de notre stratégie en général maintenant que je suis hors d'Azkaban. Même si le fait d'avoir un but commun avec l'Ordre me déplait, Voldemort doit tomber. »

« Tant que ton identité reste secrète tu as automatiquement l'avantage. » Dit Rogue à Harry, utilisant ses connaissances d'agent double pour l'Ordre et Voldemort. Le mage noir, Dumbledore, et Fudge, ne risquent pas de vous dénigrer avant d'en savoir plus à propos de vous.

Lupin acquiesça. « Réunit toutes tes ressources et assure-toi que tes plans restent secrets. Ne fait pas de sortie publique jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr de les surpasser. »

« En attendant, » suggéra Maugrey, « Il faudrait que tu perfectionnes tes compétences magiques autant que tu le pourras. La bibliothèque que tu nous as montré doit avoir plus d'un bon livre traitant sur de puissants enchantements. » Il inclina ensuite la tête vers Bellatrix avec une certaines réticence. « Elle peux aussi te fournir une instruction inestimable. »

« Qu'en est-il des baguettes magiques ? Demanda raisonnablement Tonks. « Pour autant que je sache, vos baguettes ont été détruites puis brûlées. Ollivander ne voudra pas vous en fabriquer une nouvelle à cause des restrictions du Ministère. »

« Je me suis déjà occupé de cela. » affirma Harry. « Au moment où je vous parle, un fabricant de baguettes du Nord est en train de nous en fabriquer des nouvelles. »

Les yeux de Lupin s'élargirent. « Tu as réussi à trouvé un fabricant de baguette ! C'est très dur d'en trouver un bon. Il est très difficile de faire une bonne baguette, et seulement quelques fabriquants peuvent les personnaliser pour chaque personne. »

Après une longue discussion, ils décidèrent qu'il serait bon d'essayer d'avoir des rendez-vous réguliers et, sur leurs temps libres, de chercher des sympathisants à la cause d'Harry. Rogue promit qu'il ferait part à Neville de tous les évènements importants et que celui-ci serait alors en mesure de dire aux membres de la légion de Potter quelques-uns des plus importants. Ils mirent ensuite fin à leur soirée.

Le matin suivant, après le petit déjeuner, Harry prit le chemin de son bureau public. Bellatrix était d'accord pour assumer la tâche d'embaucher ceux qui souhaitaient postuler pour les emplois relatifs aux ménages; de son côté, Harry devait auditionner ceux de son personnel.

Il venait juste de s'assoir dans son imposante chaise à haut-dossier et de créer des chaises pour que les postulants puissent s'assoir quand Reggins fit une apparition. « Êtes-vous prêts à commencer les auditions ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

Harry prit en main la partie de la liste qui détaillait les postes à pourvoir. « Je pense que oui. Combien de candidats y a-t-il? »

« Pour le moment, » dit pensivement le fantôme, « trois cent cinquante-six. »

« Vous plaisantez ! » s'exclama Harry. « Il n'y a seulement qu'une poignée de postes pour lequel j'ai besoin d'embaucher. » Il montra la liste à Reggins pour le lui prouver.

« Néanmoins, mon seigneur, vous devez par courtoisie recevoir chacun d'entre eux. » Le fantôme déclara. « Vous devrez en plus embaucher plusieurs personnes pour d'autres postes assez rapidement. Azkaban nécessitera une présence humaine si le Ministère Anglais se retire de celle-ci. Prenez donc des notes sur toutes les personnes qui vont venir. »

Harry soupira. « Envoyez les moi. Commençons par les filles de Nasil. Après tout, il a été le premier à demander et c'est surement lui qui a fait passer le mot. »

« Très bien, Maître » lui dit Reggins

Un peu plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour permettre l'entrée de deux jolies femmes à qui Harry donnait tout juste dix-huit ans. Les traits de leurs visages étaient complémentaires avec leurs cheveux argent et leurs yeux gris-bleu. Elles se déplacèrent avec confiance vers le bureau alors qu'il leur indiquait de s'assoir.

L'une d'elle entama la conversation avec Harry. « Mon seigneur, permettez moi de vous présenter ma sœur Bess. Et je suis Tess. »

« Jumelles ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. » répondit naturellement Bess. « Notre père nous a dit que vous aviez des postes à pourvoir. Bien que nous soyons plus traditionnellement embauchées pour l'entretien des maisons, nous pensons que nous pouvons être utiles à votre équipe personnelle.

« Assumer ce job induit évidemment un salaire, des horaires et des bénéfices justes. » intervint Tess. Bess acquiesça.

Harry établit un contact visuel avec chacune d'entre elles pendant un moment et effectua de la légilimencie sans baguette. Il sourit pendant qu'il étudiait leurs esprits, ce qui demandait un niveau assez élevé. Ces conditions n'étaient que fictives. Elles voulaient vraiment ce travail au service du Seigneur de Polaris et étaient même prêtes à travailler pour rien. Apparemment son nom inspirait de bonnes choses au nord.

« Avez-vous des compétences particulières ? » leur demanda-t-il finalement. Il sentit leur nervosité grandissante quand il interrompit le silence.

Toutes les deux firent signe que oui. « Nous avons toutes deux été assistantes de Professeur à Corsai pendant deux ans. » indiqua Bess rapidement. « Nous effectuions des tâches tels que le classement des documents, aidions dans le département des affaires, et d'autres tâches diverses. »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'est Corsai. » répondit Harry.

« Il s'agit de l'Université de Magie. » expliqua Tess. « Nous avons un système standard de sept ans comme celui que la plupart des pays utilisent dans leurs écoles magiques. Cependant, les élèves qui ont des bons résultats à leurs BUSES peuvent avoir l'opportunité d'intégrer Corsai pour des classes plus avancées. »

Hermione aurait adoré ça, se dit tristement Harry. Quel dommage qu'elle ait choisi de se retourner contre lui. Après tout, elle a eu d'excellents résultats aux BUSES. Il se débarrassa de ses pensées moroses et examina la liste pour voir où il pouvait les embaucher compte tenu de leurs compétences.

Après un moment de recherche, ' Assistants Personnels ' lui apparut. La description semblait parfaite pour elles, et il pouvait réellement avoir besoin de leurs aides pour les entretiens d'embauches. En plus il en avait besoin de deux. « Est ce qu'être mes assistantes personnels vous conviendrait ? » leur demanda Harry. Elles hochèrent toutes deux la tête avec enthousiasme et le regardèrent avec joie. « C'est parfait mon seigneur ! » déclara Tess au nom de sa sœur et d'elle même. « Quand aimeriez vous que nous commencions ? »

« Maintenant, si cela vous est possible. » répondit Harry. « Je vais voir avec Reggins pour ce qui concerne votre salaire et les autres choses importantes »

Les jumelles se regardèrent joyeusement. « Nous somme prêtes à commencer, mon seigneur. » Lui dit Bess. « Qu'avez-vous besoin que nous fassions? »

Harry saisit un parchemin de la pile qui était apparu, une plume, et ensuite rédigea rapidement un formulaire de demande qui devrait l'aider à trier les différents candidats. « Faites un grand nombre de copies de ceci et ensuite distribuez les à chaque personne à la recherche d'un poste. Demandez-leur de les remplir puis de vous les remettre. » Il récupéra sa liste de poste à pourvoir après avoir retiré les postes à présent occupés. « Faites une copie de ceci et affichez le. Pour chaque poste pour lesquelles ils postulent, ils doivent remplir un formulaire. Triez ensuite celles que vous aurez récoltées. »

Bess et Tess commencèrent leur premier projet pendant qu'Harry les observait jusqu'à ce qu'elles le quittent pour distribuer les formulaires. Les choses allaient devenir beaucoup plus simples, conclut Harry

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

« Je vous préviens, Cornélius. L'action que vous vous apprêtez à mener est extrêmement imprudente. » affirma froidement Dumbledore au Ministre de la Magie. « Le Seigneur de Polaris n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on peut prendre à la légère, peu importe qui il est. De plus, il vaut mieux ne pas le prendre pour un fou ! »

« Ça suffit maintenant, » répondit Fudge furieusement, « Je suis le Ministre de la Magie et je ne veux pas qu'un quelconque sorcier se faisant appeler 'Seigneur' tente de me contrôler. Nous n'avons plus rien entendu à son propos depuis sa première lettre. Je suis prêt à parier que ceci était une plaisanterie. Les Aurors restent à Azkaban. »

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir. « Faites ce que vous voulez. J'espère seulement que vous pourrez faire face aux conséquences. »

« Bien sur que je le pourrai. » ricana Fudge. « Je vais être considéré comme une personne forte qui ne se laisse pas faire par un pseudo Seigneur. » Il sortit un parchemin scellé de son manteau et le donna à Percy qui attendait debout devant lui. « Transmettez ceci au Seigneur de Polaris. »

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

Une semaine plus tard, Harry n'avait pas encore vraiment réussi à se faire à ses nouveaux horaires, mais il y était presque. Sur le conseil de Bellatrix, il attribua certaines heures du jour à un but précis qui différait à chaque fois. Dans la matinée il s'occupait des choses importantes que son équipe jugeait nécessaire de porter à son attention. En ce moment, il s'occupait de rééquilibrer le budget. Ils lui assurèrent qu'il y aurait beaucoup plus à faire quand tout aura véritablement commencé.

Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix pouvait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Habituellement, elle s'installait dans la bibliothèque ou travaillait avec les nouveaux serviteurs.

L'après-midi et la plus grande partie de la soirée étaient consacrés à l'apprentissage magique, la théorie magique ou quoique ce soit qui s'y rapporte. Les livres de la bibliothèque contenaient une multitude de sorts et de malédictions. Une fois qu'il aurait ses nouvelles baguettes, il pourrait faire beaucoup plus que de simples tours de passe-passe. Bellatrix avait été des plus utiles à cet égard.

Rogue et Lupin leurs rendirent visites plusieurs fois afin de tenir Harry au courant des actions de l'Ordre mais également des nouvelles de bases de l'Angleterre. Rien de très important ne s'était passé. Rogue lui rapporta que le groupe de défense de Neville prenait de l'ampleur de jour en jour, ce qui fit plaisir à Harry.

Il était à peine en train de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire par la suite quand Tess entra dans son bureau public avec son père à sa suite. Harry se leva et le salua chaleureusement. « Ai-je raison de penser que nos baguettes sont prêtes ? »

« Oui, mon seigneur. » répondit Nasil, tout en ayant du mal à cacher son excitation. « Elles sont complètes et je suis plus que pressé de voir comment elles vont vous aller à vous et à votre dame. »

« Pouvez-vous envoyez quelqu'un chercher ma femme ? Je pense qu'elle est en train de préparer des potions dans les cachots. » indiqua Harry à Tess.

« Je me suis déjà occupé d'envoyer quelqu'un la chercher » répondit Tess, avec un grand sourire. Elle et sa sœur avaient été au-dessus de toutes attentes dès le début. Elles prenaient plaisir à avoir toujours un train d'avance sur Harry.

Juste à cet instant, Bellatrix entra dans la pièce et rejoignit Harry. « Ce sera tout » dit-elle, inclinant la tête vers Tess. L'assistante d'Harry s'inclina et se retira, laissant Harry, Bellatrix et le fabricant de baguette seuls dans la pièce.

Nasil sortit rapidement deux élégantes boites en bois sculptées. La première était faite en bois de cerisier finement sculpté et l'autre était en bois d'ébène. « Toi en première, ma chérie. » proposa Harry. Nasil posa la boite d'ébène sur le bureau et donna celle en cerisier à Bellatrix.

Elle ouvrit la boite en bois et haleta. A l'intérieur se trouvait les deux plus belles baguettes qu'elle ait jamais vue. Faites en bois de cerisier, les baguettes donnaient l'impression de briller grâce au polissage extrême et d'élégants dessins y étaient incrustés. « Elles sont magnifiques, Nasil ! »

Il hocha la tête impatiemment, « Trente et un centimètres et vingt-quatre millimètres, cerisier et plume de phœnix, plutôt délicat mais certainement puissantes. Elles se distinguent également car ce sont des baguettes jumelles. Essayez-les. »

Bellatrix en attrapa une avec précaution et la remua. Des jets d'étincelles en sortirent. Elle la reposa et essaya la suivante. Même résultat. « Merci ! »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » affirma Nasil.

Il fit signe à Harry de prendre la boite en ébène. « Vos baguettes sont à l'intérieur mon seigneur. »

« Avez-vous trouvés quelques chose pouvant composer le noyau ? » demanda Harry en ouvrant la boite à baguette. A l'intérieur se trouvait une baguette faite en pur bois noir, du frêne supposa-t-il. L'autre baguette était blanche. Elle était faite en ivoire.

« Oui, j'ai finalement trouvé. » lui dit avec excitation Nasil. « Juste pour le plaisir, essayez la noire en première. Gardons le meilleur pour la fin. »

Harry attrapa la baguette faite en frêne. « De quoi est elle faite ? »

« Le noyau est du venin de basilic. »

Bellatrix haleta et regarda la baguette puis Nasil suspicieusement. « Ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

Nasil haussa les épaules. « C'est ce qui allait le mieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. J'ai réalisé que le venin est extrêmement instable, donc j'ai introduis de l'argent dans le bois afin de le stabiliser. Agitez-la. »

« D'accord. » répondit Harry. Des étincelles noires, argentés et vertes sortirent du bout de la baguette comme un tir de canon. Harry ferma les yeux et ressenti un sentiment d'euphorie se répandre dans ses veines. Il était puissant. Après avoir éprouver ce sentiment pendant une minute, il ouvrit les yeux et la reposa dans la boite. « Je l'adore. »

« Vous m'envoyez ravi. » lui dit Nasil. « Je voudrais juste vous prévenir. Ne devenez pas dépendant de celle-ci et de ses pouvoirs. Cela vous détruirait. La combinaison de l'argent, du venin et du frêne est fait pour une baguette fragile. Vous devez vous dire que la baguette représente la moitié de votre personnalité. Utilisez la puissance comme elle vient et vous irez bien. »

Harry regarda avec appréhension et un sentiment familier ressurgit de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Etait-il mauvais ? « Je tacherais de m'en souvenir »

« Maintenant pour la dernière baguette, mon seigneur. Je pense qu'il s'agit de la meilleure baguette que j'ai jamais faite, si je puis me permettre. »

« En quoi est-elle faite ? »

Nasil secoua la tête. « Je préfèrerais que vous l'essayiez d'abord. J'ai pu trouver la composition du noyau de l'autre baguette assez facilement, mais celle-ci était différente. Les matériaux sont venus à moi. C'était un miracle. Je vous le dirais juste après. »

« Comme vous voulez. » répondit Harry en récupérant la baguette blanche. Pas de sentiments d'euphorie dans son corps, mais un sentiment légèrement reconnaissable encore inconnu s'infiltra en lui. Harry ne put pas vraiment l'identifier mais il le faisait se sentir... indestructible. Juste pour être sûr que c'était une baguette avec des pouvoirs, il jeta le plus simple charme auquel il pensa. « Lumos. »

Une lumière blanche jaillit du bout de sa baguette et aveugla tout le monde. Le soleil n'était rien comparé à la nouvelle baguette d'Harry. « Nox. » murmura-t-il d'une voix effrayé pendant qu'il la reposait dans la boite à côté de la baguette noire.

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'elle contient maintenant ? » Murmura Harry à Nasil pendant que Bellatrix ne cessait de fixer la baguette puis Harry tour à tour.

Nasil ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. « Ivoire, trente quatre centimètres et huit millimètres, et un noyau en phœnix de feu enfermé dans du platine et de l'or. Cette baguette est indestructible. Vous devez vous entrainer avec celle-ci pour développer son potentiel maximal. »

« Phœnix de Feu ? » Répéta Bellatrix. « Je pense que cela m'est inconnu. »

« Personne ne le connait. » Expliqua Nasil. « C'est une nouvelle substance que j'ai découvert. C'est un miracle. Juste quand j'ai commencé à travailler l'ivoire pour la baguette de mon seigneur, sept phœnix sont apparus dans mon atelier. C'était comme si ils savaient à qui la baguette étaient destinés. Ils m'ont fournis des larmes de phœnix. Après cela, ils ont en quelques sortes... fait une démonstration d'un processus magique qui a transformé les larmes en feu. D'où, Phœnix de Feu. »

« Wouah. » s'exclama Harry alors que tout le monde restait silencieux.

La porte s'ouvrit alors pour faire apparaitre les grands yeux de Bess. « Mon seigneur ! La Reine des Glaces est ici et souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous ! »


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Le comte du Nord**_

Auteur :

_**Lord Silvere**_

Traducteurs :

_**Di castillo de mortes**_

_**Et**_

_**P'tite Kissy**_

Beta :

_**Auctor**_

**A/N : Merci pour vos reviews. **

Chapitre #9

« Où est-elle ? » Exigea Bellatrix.

« Elle attend l'apparition du Seigneur de Polaris dans le hall d'entrée. » Répondit doucement Bess.

Bellatrix se tourna vers Harry. « J'ai fait quelques recherches et la Reine des Glaces contrôle actuellement la plus grande partie de ton domaine. Il y a quelques îles, successions et villes, mais le peuple des glaces en est la plus grande partie. Tu dois lui faire une bonne impression. »

« Je n'ai pas eu d'éducation formelle ! » Rétorqua Harry.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » le coacha Bellatrix. « Si elle te voit descendre d'un trône, peu importe ce que tu fais, elle s'en souviendra. Tu es son Seigneur et les choses pourraient se gâter si elle ne t'est pas loyale. »

« Je dois donc la recevoir dans la salle où se trouvent le trône et les bannières ? »

« Oui ! Nous ne devons pas la faire attendre non plus. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avec Bellatrix et Bess sur ses talons. « C'est d'accord. Nous devons la recevoir et lui donner une bonne impression. Je déciderais quoi faire en voyant comment se déroulera l'entretien. Quel est son nom ? »

« Xerina IV. » Bess répondit tout en faisant signe à certains membres du personnel de les rejoindre. Bellatrix le voyait au nombre de personne.

L'ensemble du groupe entra dans la grande pièce et se plaça dans les divers endroits désignés par Bess et Bellatrix. Harry alla s'asseoir sur l'imposant trône noir placé sur l'estrade. Un examen plus approfondi révéla des phénix noirs taillés dans la pierre noire. Il 'imagina' un trône semblable à son côté droit pour Bellatrix, mais sur son insistance, il le fit légèrement plus petit et moins majestueux. (« Tu es le Seigneur de Polaris et le Comte du Nord, pas moi. ») Bess se tint debout à sa gauche.

« Je crois qu'on est prêts. » Dit Harry.

Bess inclina la tête vers l'employé se trouvant devant la porte principale de la pièce qui l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la Reine des Glace et sa suite. Harry observa Xerina IV avancer majestueusement vers lui. Elle semblait avoir dépassé la trentaine, mais au lieu d'avoir les mêmes cheveux argentés que Bess, Tess et beaucoup d'autres employés avaient, elle avait les cheveux d'un blanc stupéfiant. Une couronne faite en cristal clair y était immiscée. Mais ce qui retenait le plus le regard était la manière dont elle se tenait. Même si elle n'avait pas été vêtue de cette robe blanche tout en étant parée de ces bijoux d'argent qu'elle portait maintenant, on aurait remarqué que c'était une femme de pouvoir et d'autorité.

Quand elle arriva devant l'estrade, elle s'arrêta un instant de marcher et étudia Harry, ses yeux regardèrent un instant la chevalière d'Harry avant de fixer les deux orbes vert émeraudes en face d'elle. Harry lui donna la même attention et ils se regardèrent fixement et prudemment. Ce jeu de regard dura un long moment durant lequel ils s'évaluèrent tous deux.

Finalement, avant que quiconque n'ait salué Harry la Reine tomba à genoux devant lui dans un geste de totale soumission, mais avec audace en gardant la tête relevée afin de le regarder directement. « Mes hommages à la Maison de Polaris et au Comte du Nord. » Annonça-t-elle. « La Maison de Corsairix vous réaffirme son serment et jure de vous servir et de vous obéir quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il y eut une longue pause durant laquelle Harry entendit Bellatrix libérer doucement un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment il venait de surmonter un large obstacle. Réalisant finalement que la Reine Xerina ne se lèverait ou ne le regarderait pas tant qu'il n'agirait pas, Harry se leva et marcha vers la forme agenouillée. Il choisit donc soigneusement ses mots. « Relève-toi fidèle sujet. » Lui commanda-t-il.

Harry tendit alors sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Au lieu d'accepter l'aide, elle embrassa son anneau et se releva toute seule. Cependant, sa tête était toujours inclinée. Se sentant plutôt audacieux, Harry lui prit le menton et inclina doucement sa tête de manière à ce qu'ils se regardent de nouveau dans les yeux.

Après un peu de legillimencie, Harry fut capable de savoir que Xerina était une femme très fière et qu'elle s'était humiliée devant lui parce qu'elle considérait Harry comme son chef suprême et qu'elle avait foi en son pouvoir et sa dextérité. Elle avait aussi l'impression qu'elle se devait de le servir du mieux possible.

«Vous devez seulement me respecter. » Lui chuchota Harry, tenant toujours sa tête soulevée vers lui. « Vous n'avez pas à m'idolâtrer. » Il lui relâcha la tête et elle garda ses yeux au même niveau que lui.

« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, mon Seigneur. » lui chuchota-t-elle en retour. Puis elle reprit plus haut. « Je vous demande la permission de retourner à mon intendance pour préparer votre visite dans un proche avenir. Le Peuple de la Glace veut vous voir. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Comme vous le souhaitez. » La Reine Xerina IV le salua et quitta lentement la pièce avec sa suite.

« Ça c'est bien passé. » Commenta joyeusement Bellatrix.

Bess sembla choquée alors qu'elle faisait signe à tous ceux qui les avaient accompagnés de reprendre leurs postes. « Savez-vous ce que cela signifie, mon Seigneur ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment » Répondit Harry pendant qu'ils quittaient la pièce où ils se trouvaient afin de se diriger vers le bureau d'Harry.

« Le Peuple de la Glace n'est pas composé d'humains normaux. » Expliqua Bess. « Ils sont un peuple possédant une puissante marque de magie. Vous venez juste d'être confirmé comme étant leur chef suprême. Avec une simple chiquenaude de votre main, vous pourriez convoquez l'armée la plus puissante de cette planète. »

Ils arrivèrent au bureau d'Harry où Nasil les attendait toujours. « Tout s'est bien passé, mon Seigneur ? » Demanda-t-il, remuant sa baguette vers les dossiers se trouvant toujours sur le bureau.

« Oui, bien sûr. Merveilleusement bien ! » Dit Harry. « Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça. »

Nasil le salua avec un sourire. « C'est excellent. Je suis très heureux que vos baguettes magiques vous plaisent. Votre secrétaire a été très généreux pour mon paiement. Je vous remercie. Et si vous voulez bien m'excusez. » Il transplana.

Harry s'assit à son bureau et trouva une lettre venant du Ministre de la Magie dessus. « Elle vient sûrement d'arriver. » Fit-il comme remarque à Bellatrix et Bess. Il l'ouvrit et commença à la lire.

Au prétendu ' Comte du Nord ' : Mes salutations.

Après une semaine de délibération, j'ai décidé que le Ministère de la Magie ne se soumettra pas à vos demandes ayant été exprimées la semaine passée. Nous ne reconnaissons pas votre pouvoir ni votre autorité pour que vous osiez publier de telles demandes et proclamations. Particulièrement celle concernant Azkaban. La prison restera en notre contrôle.

Cornelius Fudge

Ministre de la Magie.

« Intéressant. » Dit sèchement Harry. Il la passa à Bellatrix pour qu'elle la lise.

Elle lut rapidement la lettre et leva les yeux sur lui. « Je pense qu'il est largement temps que Fudge apprenne qui possède réellement le pouvoir dans le monde. » Commenta t-elle. « Je crois savoir quoi faire. Permet-moi d'avoir quelques jours pour mettre en place un plan d'action. Quand j'aurais fini, tu seras capable de le pulvériser. »

« Si tu le souhaites. » Dit Harry, donnant sa permission pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle souhaite.

« Envoie une courte réponse, fais en sorte qu'elle soit sinistre. » Lui conseilla Bellatrix en quittant la pièce, la lettre à la main.

« Je détesterais me mettre votre femme à dos. » Pouffa Bess, avant de retourner à ses obligations habituelles.

Harry rédigea une note rapide pour Fudge avec un sourire inquiétant. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Bellatrix pour inventer quelques choses d'efficace et de satisfaisant.

Fudge-

Je suis désolé pour vous.

-Seigneur Polaris.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

Cette nuit, Neville et le reste de la Légion de Potter se trouvaient dans les cachots pour tenir une réunion.

La Salle-sur-Demande était hors de question parce que plusieurs autres personnes la connaissaient. Rogue leur avait avec bonté montré la voie vers une grande salle de classe qui était rarement utilisée.

« Cela suffit pour ce soir ! » Dit Neville à la tête de la salle de classe tout en observant un groupe produisant des Patronus corporel et un autre groupe de jeunes étudiants se désarmant. D'autres groupes essayaient de produire une large variété de sortilèges. « Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire, qu'il n'hésite pas afin que je puisse par la suite vous dire une nouvelle importante. »

Parvati et Lavande se rapprochèrent rapidement de lui alors qu'il attendait que chacun ait fini. Les deux filles s'étaient particulièrement comportées comme ses assistantes vu qu'ils se rencontraient assez souvent. Neville n'était pas vraiment contre parce qu'elles étaient douées pour trouver de nouveaux membres et garder ceux qui étaient présents. Et aussi parce qu'elles étaient vraiment douées en Défense.

Dès que la salle fut correctement nettoyée et que tout le monde tourna son attention vers Neville, il parla. « Ce que je vais vous dire est top secret. Harry s'est échappé d'Azkaban. »

Des chuchotements d'excitation éclatèrent partout dans la salle remplie d'étudiants. Neville attendit calmement que le silence revienne avant de continuer. « On a aussi découvert que la mère d'Harry n'était pas aussi née-de-moldu que ce que tout le monde pensait. Si l'on se fit à ses origines, Harry est devenu le compte du Nord. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandèrent plusieurs des étudiants.

« Ça signifie qu'il contrôle les Pays du Nord. » Expliqua brièvement Neville. « Il a plus de pouvoirs que le Ministre ne peux même espérer avoir. Selon le Professeur Rogue, qui est en contact avec lui, Harry planifie lentement la manière dont il prendra Voldemort et le Ministère. Notre premier travail n'a pas changé – continuer notre formation- et le second, c'est de faire passer le message qu'Harry est 'bon'. Quasiment personne ne sait qu'il a été envoyé à Azkaban. Des questions ? »

« Comment faisons-nous pour faire passer le mot qu'Harry est bon ? » Demanda avec excitation une fille de deuxième année.

Parvati s'avança pour répondre à cette question. « Ne laissez personne dire du mal de lui. Corrigez cette personne et défendez Harry sans dire d'informations qui pourraient révéler quoi que se soit. Vous pouvez aussi parler d'Harry en référence contre Voldemort. Montrez-le toujours du côté de la lumière. » Lavande hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Neville regarda sa montre et soupira. « Il me semble que nous ayons dépassé l'heure donnée. La prochaine fois nous discuterons de la politique du Ministère et de tout ce que nous savons sur les mangemorts. Mieux les connaître peut vous aider à les combattre. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et commencèrent à sortir de la pièce par groupes de deux ou trois. Neville les regarda sortir avec un air heureux. Il voulait leur en dire plus sur Harry, Bellatrix et Nair'icaix par exemple, mais pour le moment, c'était mieux qu'il n'y ait que peu de personne qui le sachent afin d'éviter de laisser échapper des choses importantes. En plus, Harry méritait de tout dire lui-même. Neville était aussi légèrement embarrassé de sa relation avec Bellatrix. Elle était partiellement responsable de l'état de ses parents. Cependant, il réservait son jugement pour après leur rencontre. Peut être avait-elle changée.

« Je pense que tout s'est bien passé. » Lui dit Parvati pendant qu'elle et Lavande regardaient partir les derniers étudiants.

« Je l'espère. » Dit Neville. « Après les dernières nouvelles, j'ai réalisé que Harry n'a pas nécessairement besoin de nous. Nous et le monde Sorcier ne lui sommes plus utiles. Au lieu de la Légion de Potter, nous devrons être des Ambassadeurs de Potter. »

Parvati hocha la tête. « Oui, il n'y a aucun doute qu'Harry sera fâché contre ceux qui l'ont trahi. Je le serais certainement à sa place. Mais peut-être serons-nous capable de l'empêcher d'être en colère contre tout le monde, sans faire attention aux exceptions. »

Neville inclina à son tour la tête et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Parvati parla à nouveau, plutôt rapidement et semblant hésitante. « Hé, Neville ? »

Il se retourna et la regarda. « Oui ? »

« Je me demandais, eh bien, si tu voudrais bien venir à Pré-au-lard le week-end prochain. » Parvati rougit et continua à parler sans le laisser en placer une. « On peut juste aller boire un verre aux trois-balais. »

« C'est d'accord. » répondit gaiement Neville.

« Réellement ? »

« Oui. »

Parvati rougissait énormément, mais semblait vraiment heureuse. « Bien, on se voit plus tard. » Elle se précipita alors vers la sortie.

Neville sourit en tout en quittant la salle de classe et en se dirigeant vers la tour des gryffondor. Apparemment la Légion de Potter lui avait profité aussi. Bien que ce soit comme un club de fans d'Harry Potter, certaines filles semblaient penser que Neville était lui-même une bonne prise.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

« Queudver ! » Aboya Voldemort d'un air maladif depuis son lit. « Viens ici tout de suite ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Peter Pettigrow entra vraiment doucement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il dit en tremblant. « Oui, mon seigneur ? » Voldemort avait beau être malade, ça ne l'empêchait pas de lancer l'endoloris avec une terrible efficacité.

« Il est temps pour cet imbécile d'amoureux de Moldu d'apprendre une leçon. Il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-lard dans deux semaines ou plus. Dit à Malefoy d'y faire déplacer des détraqueurs pour une attaque. Je connais un bon endroit pour se dissimuler prés du village. » Annonça Voldemort.

« Ça risque de ne pas être possible, mon Seigneur. » pleurnicha Queudver, fermant les yeux dans l'anticipation de mot 'endoloris'.

« Pourquoi n'est ce pas possible? » chuchota Voldemord, regardant fixement et avec intensité son serviteur.

Queudver déglutit. «Les détraqueurs sont partis. Ils nous ont quittés. »

« Et pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ? »

« Le Seigneur de Polaris les a sommé de retourner à Azkaban. Notre espion au ministère nous a aussi indiqué que Polaris a expulsé le ministère de la prison. Le ministère a prit le fait que les détraqueurs soient de retour à la prison comme un signe que c'était toujours eux qui avaient le contrôle. Ils ont décidé de rester à Azkaban. » Expliqua Queudver, espérant ne pas être puni.

Au lieu de torturer Queudver, Voldemort réfléchit soigneusement aux nouvelles et à tout ce qu'il savait sur la Maison de Polaris. « Fudge est un imbécile s'il pense pouvoir défier le Seigneur de Polaris. Même si Polaris est un idiot ! Mes livres m'ont révélé beaucoup de choses. » Il prononça finalement. « Nous devons récupérer le Détraqueurs avant que leur chef suprême ne prenne le contrôle absolu. Trouve-moi un plan de Pré-au-lard. »

« Que faisons-nous alors ? » demanda Pettigrow.

Voldemort sourit avec malveillance et s'assit. « Nous enverrons un groupe de Mangemorts 'junior' à pré-au-lard pour agir comme une distraction pendant que nous assiègerons Azkaban. »

« Ne venez vous pas juste de dire que le Seigneur de Polaris est puissant ? » Demanda Queudver, la confusion s'entendant clairement dans sa voix.

« Silence ! » Commanda Voldemort, se relevant dans son lit de malade. « Fudge est peut être un imbécile, mais il nous a fait gagner du temps. Azkaban peut tomber si elle est toujours sous le contrôle du ministère. Si nous pouvons communiquer avec Azkaban, nous pourrions avoir une arme contre le Seigneur de Polaris. Nous aurons donc un atout en réserve. »


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Le comte du Nord**_

Auteur :

_**Lord Silvere**_

Traducteurs :

_**P'tite Kissy**_

_**Et**_

_**RukireLu**_

**A/N : Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews. J**

**A/T : désolé pour l'attente.**

Chapitre #10

« Je t'ai trouvé quelques textes que tu ferais mieux d'étudié quelque peu cet après-midi. » Dit Bellatrix à Harry tout en se mettant un manteau rouge foncé et en tirant le capuchon sur sa tête. Elle utilisa ensuite un sortilège d'ombre pour que l'on ne puisse voir que sa bouche et une partie de son nez. « En plus de cela, tu devra faire quelques exercices. »

« Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir que je sache ce que tu planifie ? » Demanda Harry. Presque une semaine était passé depuis que la lettre de Fudge était arrivé. Depuis lors, Bellatrix préparait quelque chose. Elle avait fait des recherches infinies dans la bibliothèque et les archives.

Bellatrix lui sourit. « C'est une surprise. Fudge va apprendre une leçon : il pourrait même nous devenir utile dans l'avenir. »

« Tu es sûre de toi alors. « Dit Harry, décidant de ne pas la questionnée plus pour le moment.

« J'en suis certaine. Je rentrerai sûrement tard. » Le prévient Bellatrix. Elle embrassa légèrement Harry sur les lèvres et sortit ensuite sa baguette pour se préparer à Transplaner. « Passe une bonne journée, chéri. » Elle disparut alors avec un léger 'pop'.

Harry sourit et se dirigea vers son bureau personnel pour s'occuper de sa pile de travail quotidienne. L'amas avait en fait augmenté après la rencontre avec la Reine Xerina. Elle lui envoyait des rapports quotidiens sur tout ce qui pouvait le concernait.

Apparemment il possédait trente pourcent de profit sur tout l'or, le platine, le saphir, l'argent et des mines de rubis situées dans le Nord. Trente pourcent qui se sont empilés depuis plus de mille ans dans Gringotts'Nord, qui est entièrement indépendant des autres branches de Gringott, donnant l'impression que tout ce qu'il possède en Angleterre est négligeable.

Elle avait aussi prévu une fête nationale en leur honneur où ils festoieront trois jours. Leur présence à Bellatrix et lui étaient requises au moins le premier jour. Ça pourrait être intéressent.

Il entra dans son bureau et trouva Reggins en train de l'attendre avec de nouveaux dossiers. Le refus du Ministre de quitter Azkaban créait des problèmes qui exigeaient dix fois plus de paperasse que ce qu'il faudrait. Reggins rassura Harry en lui faisant savoir que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Le fantôme lui servait toujours d'assistant personnel, bien qu'Harry ait désormais un grand nombre d'employés. Harry était supposé lui chercher un remplaçant, mais il ne mettait pas du cœur à la tâche.

Après avoir mangé, Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui lui servait également de salle de classe. Il y trouva les livres dont Bellatrix lui avait parlé et les feuilleta rapidement. La matière choisie ne semblait pas vraiment compliqué, ce qui était étrange. Les livres étaient d'un niveau plus élevé que les ASPICS.

Harry reposa les livres et commença ces exercices en ce demandant distraitement comment Bellatrix s'en sortait.

* * *

Bellatrix apparut avec un léger pop juste en bas de l'allée en face de Gringott dans le chemin de traverse. Elle rangea rapidement sa baguette magique dans le holster se trouvant à l'intérieur de son manteau. La jumelle de celle-ci se trouvait dans un étui sur son poignet.

Elle se mêla tranquillement à la foule et se dirigea vers la banque. Une fois entrée, elle s'approcha du gobelin le plus proche. Rassemblant toute sa bonté, elle lui dit. « Seriez-vous assez aimable pour me montrer le bureau du conseiller financier en chef ? »

« Oui, Ma'am. » Acquiesça le gobelin, se dirigeant immédiatement après vers un large hall bas de plafond qui menait vers les bureaux.

Le gobelin derrière le bureau se leva afin de la saluer. « Je me nomme Holdhook. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

« J'ai besoins de faire quelques achats et d'acquérir des tenues en ayant un large choix. Vos conseils seraient les bienvenues. » Expliqua Bellatrix, s'asseyant sur une chaise en face du bureau.

« Avez-vous déjà un compte chez nous ? »

« Polaris » répondit simplement Bellatrix.

Le Gobelin écarquillât ses yeux et regarda la bague de Bellatrix parce qu'il ne pouvait pas scruter son visage. « Je voie, ma Dame. » Il jeta un coup d'œil au gobelin qui l'avait amené ici. « Amenez-moi immédiatement le fichier de Polaris.»

Le gobelin revint à peine une seconde plus tard, clairement essoufflé. Il remit l'épais fichier à Holdhook et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Holdhook ouvrit alors le fichier et en sorti quelques papiers.

« Votre premier numéro de chambre forte est le numéro 7. Votre premier transfert à Gringott a été fait du Gringott du Nord. Votre solde actuel en incluant les propriétés des Black et des Potter, équivaut à … huit cent quatre-vingt-seize milliards de galions en espèce. Et environ deux cent millions dans l'immobilier. J'imagine cependant que c'est au Gringott du Nord qu'est géré la plus grande parti de votre fortune. » Holdhook résuma pour Bellatrix. « Vous et votre mari êtes sans doute nos plus gros clients. »

« Es-ce qu'il y aurait un intérêt à réunir tous les compte ? » Demanda timidement Bellatrix. Elle ne savait pas qu'Harry était aussi riche. Même si… c'était aussi son argent par le mariage, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était avant tout celui d'Harry.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Holdhook. « Que compter vous faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Je souhaiterais obtenir le contrôle de la gestion de la Gazette du Sorcier et, si possible, en avoir la propriété. » Annonça-t-elle. « Pour cette partie de mon entreprise, je n'ai aucune limite concernant son coût. »

Holdhook croisa ses doigts avec un air pensif. «Je crois me souvenir que la Gazette du Sorcier est détenue par 5 ou 6 actionnaires. Si vous parvenez à racheter au moins 4 d'entre eux, vous n'aurez probablement plus aucune difficultés à en contrôler la gestion. Ils exigeront sûrement une offre valant le triple de la valeur de leurs actions, mais c'est tout de même faisable. »

« Offrez leur ce qu'ils demandent du moment qu'ils m'obéissent. » décida Bellatrix. « Mais il faut que cela reste strictement secret. »

« Je pense que vous pourrais avoir le contrôle du journal avant la semaine prochaine. » Déclara Holdhook, notant quelques informations sur un morceau de parchemin. « Que puis-je faire d'autres pour vous ? »

Bellatrix pensait déjà à son prochain déplacement. Tout ce jouera à quitte ou double. « J'aimerais investir dans Gringott. » Dit-elle lentement. « La Maison de Polaris serait honorée de compter les Gobelins parmi leurs alliés. »

Holdhook fut encore plus surpris que précédemment. « Vous faites partie de nos meilleurs investissement, ce qui n'est pas étrange, mais de là à devenir alliés ? »

« Oui, nous aimerions être vos alliés. Les temps sombres sont de retour. Le ministère est incompétent et Voldemord gagne en force. La Maison de Polaris souhaiterait avoir un rôle significatif dans le futur de l'Angleterre. » Déclara Bellatrix.

« Je n'ai pas l'autorité pour faire quelque chose comme sa. » admit Holdhook. « Cela-vous conviendrait-il si le Dirigeant de Gringott vous donne une réponse à vous ainsi qu'au Seigneur de Polaris demain ? »

Bellatrix acquiesça joyeusement. «Ce serait fantastique. Je suis sûre que le Seigneur de Polaris pourra venir vous voir à Gringott. »

« Nous en serions honorés. » Dit Holdhook. « Extrêmement honorés. Combien de temps devront nous attendre le seigneur de Polaris ? »

« Dix heures, je pense. » Répondit pensivement Bellatrix. Harry pourrait probablement s'avancer dans son travail et être de retour de Gringott pour son entrainement de l'après-midi.

Holdhook hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et prit des notes. « Nous vous attendrons. Avez-vous d'autres requêtes ? »

« Oui, beaucoup d'autres même. » Dit Bellatrix. «J'aimerais obtenir la gestion de Sainte Mangouste, mais sans le posséder. » Cet hôpital a besoin d'être restructuré et agrandi pour la guerre qui approche. Sa aiderait si elle pouvait s'assurer que ces changement ait lieu.

Le Gobelin prit quelques notes et continua avec les autres requêtes de Bellatrix. Quelques heures plus tard, la Maison de Polaris avait réalisé des investissements important dans un grand nombre d'industries et de compagnies du monde sorcier. Et s'ils continuaient comme ça, Harry aurait virtuellement le contrôle de l'économie avant la semaine prochaine.

A sa sortie de Gringott, Bellatrix changea la couleur de son manteau pour un bleu plus clair et modifia son apparence. Il était temps de débuter la deuxième phase de son plan.

* * *

Harry bâilla et tourna une page du plus vieux livre de sa bibliothèque. Il venait de finir d'étudier, de faire ses exercices, et de diner. Toujours aucune nouvelles de Bellatrix. Il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Elle l'avait prévenue de son probable retard. Le chapitre qu'il était en train de lire retint soudainement son attention.

'FRATIONEMENT DE SORT'

' Le pouvoir magique d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière peut être utilisé pour jeter un sort et le 'fractionné' c'est comme si deux faisceaux de lumière se dirigés vers une seule cible. Il peut être utilisé comme un double coup, ou pour contrer toute tentative d'esquive de l'adversaire. Une plus grande étude, pratique, et habilité magique peut permettre au sorcier ou à la sorcière d'être capable de contrôler le mouvement du sort même après qu'il est quitté sa baguette magique. AVERTISSEMENT : Ce sortilège n'est pas pour les personnes à faible puissance magique. Les sortilèges seraient alors plus faible séparés que s'ils étaient restés réuni.

« Ça serait efficace contre un grand nombre de mangemorts, ou bien sûr, contre une personne qui esquive bien. » Observa Harry. Il examina l'incantation et sorti sa baguette de frêne noir. «Duplicata Stupefix. » Murmura-t-il. Une paire de rayon rouge sortirent de sa baguette et alla frapper le mur sans danger.

Harry s'entraina à lancer le sort de nombreuses fois et par moment fut capable d'obliger le faisceau à se diriger vers la cible de son choix. Il ne pouvait cependant pas tout le temps les faire aller où il l'avait décidé, mais arrivait à dévier légèrement leur trajectoire dans tels ou tels directions jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe quelque chose.

Après avoir essayé le fractionnement combiné à un grand nombre de sorts et enchantements qu'il connaissait, il réussit à tous les faire marcher superbement. Il était prêt à s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui quand il eu de nouvelle idées. Peux être était-il possible de manipuler le nombre des sorts!

« Triple Stupéfix! » prononça-t-il. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry, trois jets s'échappèrent de sa baguette. Son habilité à les contrôler diminua proportionnellement aux trois faisceaux, mais avec un peu d'entraînement cela deviendra de l'histoire ancienne.

A la suite de cela, il récupéra sa deuxième baguette dans sa main gauche et murmura, tout en ayant son entière concentration focaliser sur ses deux mains. 'Triple Stupéfix! » Le mur le plus proche fut alors attaqué par six faisceaux distincts. Harry sourit en observant ses mains et enchaîna sur une autre sorte d'expérience. « Quadri Stupéfix! »

* * *

« Avez-vous trouvés tout ce dont vous aviez besoin, ma chère? » Demanda la grosse dame en charge du département des archives au Ministère de la Magie. « Le Ministère n'est pas du genre à conserver tous les documents en rapports avec les Rebellions Gobelines, mais il me semble que vous pourriez en trouvés des intéressants dans la section Relations Internationales là-bas. »

Bellatrix Potter, qui apparaissait maintenant comme une jeune fille de 18 ans, blonde aux yeux bleus, souriants gentiment à la serviable dame des archives, répondit. « J'ai trouvés certains éléments qui pourrait être utile à mon rapport, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu plus, Mme Drake. Où pourrais-je regarder pour cela? »

« Le Ministère a souvent recours à la Confédérations Internationales des Sorciers pour les affaires courantes »Répondis Mme Drake à Bellatrix. « Ils ont peux être mentionnés certaines choses à propos des affaires en cours ayant un rapport avec Les Rébellions Gobelines.

« Merci beaucoup » dis Bellatrix. Elle s'arrêta devant une pile de dossiers remplis de parchemin et fit demi-tour vers la section dite des Archives pendant que Drake retournait à ce qu'elle faisait à son bureau.

Après s'être assuré que Mme Drake était occupée, Bellatrix abandonna ses recherches dans la section Relations internationales et étudia le coffre fort sécurisé qui contenait tous ce que l'actuel Ministre de la Magie, mais également les précédents Ministre, souhaitait garder secret. Elle était sûr de pouvoir tous récupérer mais à la seule condition que la femme sorte de la pièce.

Elle retourna à sa table avec un quelconque dossier qu'elle avait récupéré dans la section et fit semblant d'être absorbée par son contenu. Malheureusement celui-ci était vraiment horriblement ennuyeux et insignifiants.

Après deux bonnes heures de patience de la part de Bellatrix, elle eu enfin sa chance quand Mme Drake se leva et s'approcha de son bureau. « Tu as pu trouver tous ce dont tu avais besoin? » demanda-t-elle.

Un faux sourire. « Oui! Il y a tellement de choses dans la section des Relations Internationales. J'ai trouvé tous ce dont j'avais besoin en un clin d'œil. »

Mme Drake acquiesça avec fierté. « Oui, je me disais bien qu'il y aurait un grand nombre d'information de ce genre là-bas. Je dois assister à une brève réunion du personnel en haut, ma chérie. Penses-tu que je peux te laisser ici toute seule? »

Cette fois-ci le sourire était légèrement plus sincère. « Absolument. Il y a tellement à lire là-dedans que je ne pense pas avoir besoin de votre aide avant un petit moment. »

Mme Drake acquiesça. « Je ne serais pas longue. » Elle fit demi-tour et laissa la grande salle des archives avec seulement Bellatrix à l'intérieur. Si l'on se référait à son expérience actuelle, elle était partie pour un long moment. La vieille femme était une vraie commère.

Bellatrix abandonna rapidement son supposé projet et tout aussi rapidement s'approcha du coffre fort en sortant ses baguettes jumelles. « Totalium silencium protegix. » murmura-t-elle, tout en donnant à la baguette tenu par sa main gauche un petit coup afin de maintenir le sort qu'elle venait de lancer. Tant qu'elle sera en contact avec sa main, elle sera capable de détecter toute intrusion aux alentours du garde.

Avec son autre main, elle s'occupa prudemment de quelques déverrouillages et des différents boucliers magiques mis en places. Après plusieurs minutes, le coffre s'ouvrit avec un hurlement strident. Bellatrix grimaça avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait placé des charmes de silence autour de la pièce.

Dès que le coffre fut complètement ouvert, elle avança à l'intérieur et commença à fouiner dans les différentes collections des documents et autres notes de services dont la plupart concernait Fudge.

Après un grand nombre de charme de duplication sur les divers parchemins, puis après avoir déguisés les copies en simple résultat de notes et effacées toutes traces de sa présence, Bellatrix sortit et referma le coffre-fort.

Maintenant elle allait enfin avoir le plaisir de se débarrasser de toutes ses notes sur les Rébellions Gobelines. Si elle avait tout laissé ici, la dame des archives aurait eu plus de facilité à se souvenir d'elle et du jour où elle était là. Cela n'était pas vraiment très important compte tenu de son déguisement. Mais un travail bâclé pouvait conduire à de mauvais résultats.

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy fixa son mari et se mit à taper du pied quand il entra dans la chambre. Il était en retard et elle n'avait fait qu'aller et venir le long de la chambre plutôt que d'aller dormir comme toute femme soumise l'aurait fait. « Où étais-tu? »

Lucius l'ignora et se mit à préparer le lit.

« Pourquoi ne me dis-tu plus rien en ce moment? » demanda-t-elle énervée. « Tu es constamment dehors, Drago est de plus en plus arrogant et dédaigneux envers moi depuis Noël, et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où se trouve Bellatrix! »

« Ta sœur est morte. » ricana Lucius en enlevant ses bottes en peau de dragons.

Retenant ses larmes ce qui rendit ses yeux brillants, Narcissa demanda: « Comment? Qui? »

« Elle a essayé de s'échapper d'Azkaban et s'est noyé. » Lui répondis froidement Lucius. Il omit cependant de dire qu'elle s'était échappée avec Harry Potter. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était lui assez curieux de savoir comment ils y étaient arrivées- mais là n'était pas la question.

« Que faisait-elle là-bas? » dit-elle énervée.

« Elle a trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et par conséquent elle a été puni. » Répondis assez vaguement Malefoy à sa femme. Il sourit distraitement en se souvenant des cris de sa belle-sœur pendant que les fouets magiques entaillaient sa peau à de nombreuses reprises. Il était dommage que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ais commencé à s'ennuyer et qu'il n'ais pas pu plus en profiter.

Narcissa arriva vite à la conclusion que Malfoy avait probablement était impliqué dans la punition de sa sœur et que cela avait probablement inclus l'utilisation d'Impardonnables. « Comment as-tu osé? » lui cria-t-elle dessus.

Malfoy se leva brusquement « Comment as-tu osé? » murmura-t-il. Il gifla alors sa femme aussi violemment qu'il le pu. Et il la gifla encore et encore pendant qu'elle gémissait. Après un moment il finit cependant par s'arrêter.

Narcissa trébucha sur le lit et tenta d'étouffer ses cris avec un oreiller. Demain, elle partirait et trouverait qui était le Chef de la Famille Black. Qu'importe qu'il y est, il pourrait annuler son mariage et la déclarer sous sa tutelle. Il était la seule personne à pouvoir lui permettre de quitter son mariage grâce aux contrats pré-mariage. Une perte d'émancipation était préférable à rester avec Lucius. Elle espérait seulement que Drago n'était pas le Chef de la Famille Black!


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Le comte du Nord :**_

Auteur :

_**Lord Silvere**_

Traducteurs :

_**P'tite Kissy**_

_**et**_

_**Rukire The Bee**_

Chapitre #11

N A: Merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'aime vraiment recevoir des retours sur mes histoires. Pour Narcissa- Harry et elle auront tendance à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues, donc pas d'histoire d'amour entre eux...

N T : désolé du temps d'attente, mais promis les traducteurs font de leurs mieux !

ANNONCE : Recherche beta et traducteur, car actuel traducteurs occupée avec leurs études, donc peu de temps pour traduction, et beta porté disparu…

Bellatrix était en train de mettre en place les dernières retouches au costume d'Harry pour son rendez-vous à Gringott, en effet il lui avait permis de l'habiller afin d'être présentable. Elle avait choisi un manteau entièrement noir ayant comme attache un phœnix en argent pour être assorti à sa robe bleu et argent et pour faire encore plus impressionnant elle couvrit ses épaules d'une étole argentée. Gringott étant un lieu public, une capuche fut nécessaire.

« Je pense que dès la semaine prochaine tu devrais pouvoir examiner leur économie. » lui expliqua-t-elle. « L'alliance avec Gringott nous aidera grandement mais il ne faut pas oublier que tu dois également contrôler la Gazette du Sorcier et d'autres grandes compagnies! »

Harry, abasourdis, acquiesça. Il n'avait pas imaginé devoir aller sur le Chemin de Traverse aussi vite.

Il trouver assez désagréable d'avoir eu si peu de temps pour se mettre en condition vue qu'il avait été se coucher avant que Bellatrix ne rentre la nuit précédente et qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas le réveillé.

Mais Harry était quand même extrêmement reconnaissant de ce qu'avait fait Bellatrix pour lui. « Comment allons-nous y aller? » demanda-t-il.

« Par transplanage. » Répondit-elle. « Mais avant de partir, nous devons mettre un sort de camouflage sur ta capuche. C'est pour être sûr que tu ne sois pas reconnu par ceux qui ne te savent pas qui tu es, et ça te rendras plus mystérieux, ce qui est très important en ce moment. » Elle finit rapidement les retouches et enfila son manteau, qui portait toujours son propre camouflage.

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes en même temps et transplanèrent en direction d'une partie du Chemin de Traverse qui est réservé aux transplanages. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à Gringott où ils trouvèrent un nombre impressionnant de gardes gobelins attendant pour les escorter jusqu'à leur Directeur.

Harry et Bellatrix se trouvèrent très vite dans un immense bureau avec trois gobelins qui semblait très influant. Les gardes, sentant la gêne des humains, décidèrent de sortir après s'être assuré qu'ils ne voulaient blesser personne.

Celui qui semblait être le plus jeune des trois Gobelins commença à parler: « Seigneur Polaris, Dame Polaris, puis-je vous présentez Seigneur Or, le directeur de Gringott. » Harry et le Seigneur Or hochèrent la tête simultanément, afin de se saluer respectueusement.

Le Seigneur Or prit l'initiative de parler ensuite et montra, tour à tour, le gobelin à sa droite puis celui qui avait parlé en premier. « Je vous présente Seigneur Argent et Seigneur Bronze. Je vous en pris asseyez-vous. » Il attendit que tout le monde eut suivi ses directives avant de continuer.

« Votre femme a dis que vous étiez intéressé par une alliance avec nous, Polaris. Mais qu'avez-vous exactement en tête? » Demanda avec diplomatie le gobelin.

Bien heureusement pour Harry, Bellatrix l'avait briefé sur ce qu'il allait devoir négocier.

Reggins avait également grandement participé à cette conversation. Entre sa femme et son secrétaire, un grand nombre d'objectifs furent fixés.

Harry commença donc. « Bien qu'aucune rébellion Gobelines n'ai eu lieu depuis un certain temps, j'aimerais m'assurer que l'accès à nos comptes seront toujours sécurisés si une tel situation devait avoir lieu. En retour, Je m'engage à être de votre côté durant celle ci et à faire tous ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » répondis Seigneur Gold tout en croquant dans une pomme. « Les gobelins aimeraient pouvoir demander asile sur votre domaine à tous moments. En échange, Gringott sera ravi d'abriter et de protéger n'importe quel argent de la Maison Polaris et ceci à n'importe quel moment. »

Afin de suivre la manière de négocier des Gobelins, Harry répondis. « Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Cette négociation formelle continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient chicanés sur le moindre petit détail insignifiant, mais c'était nécessaire afin que l'alliance soit complète. Dès que Harry et le Seigneur Or mirent fin à cette réunion, un parchemin présentant le contenu exacte de ce qui avait été évoqués apparu sur la table qui se dressait entre eux. Plumes et encre apparurent également et l'alliance put être signée.

Le Seigneur Or serra alors la main de Harry tout en lui disant « Ce fut un plaisir, Seigneur Polaris. Gringott vous laisse décider de quand cet accord doit être révélé aux publics. »

« Nous attendons de voir comment les choses évolues. » Répondis vaguement Harry, ignorant lui-même quel serait le meilleur moment pour dévoiler aux mondes son identité et ses nouvelles relations.

Le directeur de Gringott acquiesça et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

Harry hocha la tête et lui et Bellatrix se retrouvèrent rapidement main dans la main à marcher vers le hall de la banque afin de se diriger vers l'entrée principale. De là ils pourraient alors transplaner dans la rue. De nombreux gobelins hochèrent respectueusement la tête au passage du couple masqué et cagoulé.

« Tu t'en est merveilleusement sorti. » souffla Bellatrix avec fierté à Harry. « Tu es un diplomate né. Je doute que qui que se soit est jamais obtenu autant d'eux. »

« C'est uniquement parce que tu m'as aidé avant. » lui répondit Harry en serrant fort sa main.

Elle remua la tête pour protester. « Tu as un talent naturel pour t'entendre avec les non-humains. Je peux même dire que ces gobelins ont étés très impressionnés par tes manières. Ce talent sera utile avec le peuple de glace. Ils ne sont pas complètement humains et en sont bien conscients. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, curieux de connaître le peuple de glace. Il allait demander plus d'explications quand il fut interrompu par un gobelin qui faisait apparemment tout son possible pour les rattraper avant qu'ils ne quittent la banque.

« Seigneur Polaris, » haleta le gobelin, « quelques affaires de nature personnelle ont surgis. Pouvez-vous m'accompagner pour un petit moment. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondis Harry, d'une voix quelque peu confuse.

Le gobelin le guida ainsi que Bellatrix vers un bureau proche. A leur entrée, à la surprise d'Harry et Bellatrix, ils trouvèrent une Narcissa Malefoy ayant l'air très abattu sur l'une des chaises. A la vue de son visage, on pouvait penser qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une sorte de combat.

Bellatrix resserra son étreinte autour de la main d'Harry dès qu'elle aperçut sa sœur. Harry n'était pas certain de comment il devait interpréter son geste. Sans aucun doute, elle était surprise. Mais que pensait-elle de sa sœur?

Ils s'assirent tous deux, suite à l'invitation du gobelin, à côté de Narcissa qui semblait essayer de deviner l'identité d'Harry et de Bellatrix.

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, seigneur, » commença nerveusement le gobelin, « mais compte tenu des circonstances de juin dernier, vous êtes devenu le maitre de la maison Black. »

Harry acquiesça tranquillement. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce que cela avait à voir avec Narcissa Malfoy. Il savait qu'elle avait été une Black, mais elle était mariée maintenant. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua la tête de Bellatrix se rabaisser. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il été devenu le chef de la Maison Black après tout.

Il lui serra la main en signe de réconfort.

Le gobelin choisi de continuer. « Votre position vous laisse certaines responsabilités, l'une d'elle entre en jeu aujourd'hui. »

« Je vois. » Répondis Harry tout en lançant un regard à Narcissa avant de revenir sur le gobelin. « De quoi est-il question? »

« Le contrat prénuptial entre Lucius Malefoy et sa femme, Narcissa, déclare que le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse sortir de son mariage est que le chef de la maison Black, ou celui de la maison Malefoy, déclare celui-ci comme annulé. Si la maison Black annule le contrat, Narcissa perd son émancipation et se retrouve sous votre tutelle. Elle souhaite quitter son mariage pour le motif que son mari est devenu... trop abusif. » Expliqua le gobelin.

Harry regarda intensément Narcissa. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire par tutelle. »

« Elle deviendrait votre fille. Vous gèrerez ses affaires, vous verrez ce qu'elle a appris, ce qu'elle doit savoir, et tous ce qui vous convient pendant une période de trois ans; Son émancipation sera effective après ce laps de temps. »

Harry regarda Bellatrix qui avait toujours sa tête baissé. Que pensait-elle de tous cela? Il s'agissait de sa sœur, elle avait surement sa propre opinion. Finalement il répondit. « Y-a-t-il en lieu où ma femme et moi même pourrions en discuter? »

« Bien sûr. » Le gobelin indiqua une pièce juste à côté de son bureau. « Vous êtes mes invités. »

« Ma chère? » demanda Harry, ne voulant pas révéler son identité. Il se leva et elle le suivi dans la petite salle puis ferma la porte. Harry souleva sa capuche pour qu'ils puissent avoir une discussion en face à face. Après un moment, elle souleva la sienne également. « Qu'en penses-tu? »

Bellatrix haussa les épaules avec indifférence, sans le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu es le chef de la maison Black, pas moi. »

« Tu es ma femme. Tu es sa sœur. »

Elle croisa ses bras avec indifférence et regarda de l'autre côté. « Ce n'est pas ma décision, et ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Lucius la probablement battu. Elle ne fait pas cela parce que elle a 'vu la lumière'. Elle ne veut juste plus avoir à faire avec Lucius. Au mieux, elle se comportera comme une fille adolescente extrêmement difficile. »

« On pourrait lui donner une chance de 'voir la lumière' »répliqua Harry. Aucune réponse. Il souffla alors lourdement. « Je pense que l'on devrait lui donner une chance. C'est une opportunité que l'on ne doit pas manquer. On pourrait également lui donner la chance de savoir qui nous sommes. Lucius pourrait être une meilleure alternative que moi. Retournons-y. » Ils remirent leurs capuches en places.

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau et se rassirent. Narcissa les regardai désormais avec appréhension. Harry s'adressa aux gobelins. « Nous avons décidé d'annuler le contrat de mariage, à condition qu'elle souhaite toujours s'enfuir de ce mariage après que nous lui ayons révélé quelque chose. Pourriez être assez aimable pour nous laisser tous les trois pendant un moment? »

Le gobelin hocha la tête et sorti de la pièce. Harry se leva, suivi par Bellatrix, et ils soulevèrent tous deux leurs capuches. Le visage de Narcissa blanchit en voyant Harry Potter et sa supposé sœur décédé se tenir devant elle. « Si tu fais cela, tu es coincé avec nous » lui dis Harry

« Je veux sortir de la vie de Lucius peut importe la manière. » répondis Narcissa d'une voix désespéré teinté d'un léger dédain. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation. « Il abusé de moi physiquement dernièrement. Je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec certaines de ses sombres activités. » Elle tourna inconsciemment le regard à Bellatrix qui avait certainement été puni des mains de Lucius elle aussi. Bellatrix se dépêcha de regarder dans uns autre direction.

Harry et Bellatrix remontèrent leurs capuches au moment où le gobelin revenait. « Etes-vous tous les trois tombés d'accord? »

« Oui, annulez le contrat. Nous prenons Narcissa sous notre tutelle. » Dis Harry. Le gobelin commença rapidement la rédaction des documents. « Et pour son fils? Qu'est ce que cela signifie pour lui? » Demanda Harry.

Le gobelin vérifia grâce aux papiers de divorce sur lequel il s'activait. « La garde revient automatiquement au père dans ce cas là. Si Lucius Malefoy devient inapte, sa volonté désignera son tuteur. Vous pouvez vous battre pour la garde s'il ne s'agit pas d'un membre de la famille. »

Après un petit moment, le gobelin tendit à Harry les papiers signés et annonça formellement que le mariage était officiellement dissout. Il dirigea alors son attention vers Narcissa. « Vous devez maintenant transmettre votre baguette au Seigneur Polaris. Je suis presque sûr qu'il finira par vous la rendre à un moment. » Elle le fit avec réticence. Harry la rangea.

«J'imagine que c'est tout pour le moment. »Annonça le gobelin lorsqu'ils se levèrent.

Harry hocha la tête et modifia mentalement ses plans de retour vers Nair'icaix. Il trouva un gant dans la poche de son manteau et en fit un simple portoloin. Il ne maitrisait pas encore parfaitement ce talent. « Que tout le monde s'y accroche. »

Une petite secousse plus tard, ils se tenaient dans le hall principal de la forteresse d'Harry. Il regarda nerveusement Bellatrix et Narcissa. Les deux sœurs se tenaient délibérément éloignés en évitant mutuellement de croiser le regard de l'autre, mais tout en continuant de se jeter des petits coups d'œil.

Après un long et inconfortable moment, Bellatrix brisa le silence. « Mme Higgins! » aboya-t-elle.

La gouvernante qui avait été engagé avec les autres employées se dirigea rapidement vers le hall d'entré. Elle remarqua la mauvaise ambiance et se retourna immédiatement vers la personne qui ne semblait pas être près à lui arracher la tête. « Oui, mon seigneur? »

« Um... Je vous présente Narcissa M... Black. » Expliqua Harry. « Elle est maintenant sous ma garde. Je vous prie de lui trouver une chambre et de lui servir son repas. Ensuite assurez-vous qu'elle reste dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que ma femme ou moi même ayons eu une discussion avec elle. Une fois cela fait, nous vous aviserons de ce que nous ferons ensuite. »

Mme Higgins acquiesça et conduit immédiatement Narcissa à sa nouvelle chambre pendant qu'Harry suivait une Bellatrix d'humeur boudeuse vers leurs chambres. Elle enfonça la porte avec Harry sur ses talons, et il entra avant qu'elle n'ai pu la lui claquer au nez. Il resta debout et se servit de la magie pour retirer son manteau pendant qu'elle se tenait devant son armoire afin de changer de vêtement.

Le silence régna jusqu'à ce que Harry ce rende compte que c'était à lui de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas l'un de ses 'devoirs de mari' favoris. « Qu'est ce qui te met tant en colère? »S'enquit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Les mains de Bellatrix devinrent immobiles au moment où elle allait retirer sa robe. Elle prit son temps pour répondre. Quand elle le fit, se fut d'une voix brusque. « C'est ma faute si il est mort. Ma faute si tu es le maitre de la maison Black. »

« Oh » répondis Harry. Il aurait en temps normal utilisé la légilimencie, mais il avait le sentiment que cela serai une intrusion dans la vie privée de sa femme, il prit donc sur lui pour résister à l'envie. De toute façon, ses émotions étaient tellement fortes qu'il pouvait ressentir l'écrasante vague de culpabilité qui émanait d'elle. Pour une raison inconnu, la culpabilité était également mélangé à de la jalousie.

Apparemment elle attendait plus qu'un « oh » de sa part et après lui avoir donné une courte période pour répondre elle continua d'une manière forte et maladroite. « Eh Bien? C'est tous ce que tu as à dire? Je l'ai tué! »

« Mais tu es ma femme. Je t'aime. » lui dis Harry perdu, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait dire afin de la calmer et de lui montrer les sentiments qu'il avait envers elle. Elle était peut-être responsable, mais c'était lui qui avait conduit Sirius au département des mystères. Et pas seulement ça, un sortilège de stupefixion avait été lancé, pas le sortilège de mort. De plus, il avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait rien de bénéfiques à vivre dans le passé. On se débarrasse de beaucoup de colère et de détresse en regardant vers le futur.

« Je suis ta femme seulement à cause d'un stupide accident. » s'écria Bellatrix. « Si tu avait été en position de choisir, te serais-tu marié à l'assassin de ton parrain? Si quelqu'un avait tué une personne que j'aimais, je l'aurais détesté jusqu'à la fin de ma vie! Je l'aurai torturé puis tué. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il devait admettre qu'ils étaient dans des circonstances hors du commun. « C'est du passé, tu ne crois pas? Si nous nous aimons, cela n'a plus d'importance. Moi je t'aime, et toi? Est ce que tu m'aimes? »Lui murmura-t-il.

Bellatrix se mit alors subitement à pleurer de manière incontrôlable. « Oui, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je voudrais pouvoir mourir des milliers de fois pour toi. C'est le minimum que je te dois. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle avec une gentillesse qui te vient naturellement envers chaque personne que tu rencontre. Je ne te mérite pas. »

Le sentiment de culpabilité ne semblait plus aussi fort que précédemment, mais celui de jalousie commençait à ressortir à présent. Elle était jalouse de Narcissa pour une raison inconnu. « Qu'est-ce que ta sœur a à voir avec cela? Demanda Harry

« Elle n'a jamais été un mangemorts » marmonna Bellatrix de façon découragé. « Elle n'a tué aucune âme dans sa vie. La fierté est son caractère principal, mais au moins elle n'est pas le diable. Son mari la battait. » Expliqua Bellatrix dont la voix gagnai de la force au fur et à mesure. « J'ai tué et torturé des innocents! Je mérite d'être tapé, frappé, et giflé à maintes reprises. Pas elle. Ce n'est pas juste. » Elle laissa éclater soudainement une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Harry céda finalement à la tentation d'utiliser la légilimencie. La chose la plus évidente qui lui sauta aux yeux était le sentiment extrême de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait pour la mort de Sirius. Elle se sentait également coupable d'avoir un meilleur mari que Narcissa, alors qu'elle pensait que sa sœur était une bien meilleur personne. En plus de tous ça, elle considérait farouchement Harry comme sien et elle se détestait pour ça. Elle se trouvait égoïste. Sa plus grande peur et cause de sa jalousie semblait être qu'Harry préfère Narcissa.

Il se dirigea vers elle, prit sa tête entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. « Le fait même que tu te sente coupable prouve que tu n'est pas un démon. Tu m'aimes et c'est la chose la plus importante que l'on puisse me donner. Tes crimes font parti du passé et je ne les retournerais pas contre toi. » Lui dis Harry avec conviction.

« Je t'aime toi et toi seule. Tu es la reine de mon cœur. » Il l'embrassa ensuite doucement sur les lèvres et se recula afin de voir sa réaction.

Les yeux violets de Bellatrix regardèrent d'un air absent les yeux verts en face des siens. La seule différence en elle qu'Harry pouvait remarquer était que toute sa jalousie avait été effacée et que sa culpabilité avait totalement disparu. Un sentiment qui n'aurait normalement jamais du apparaitre. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu en être responsable.

Brusquement, elle leva les bras et poussa Harry jusqu'à leur lit. Avant qu'il n'est pu comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se trouvait au-dessus de lui l'embrassant passionnément pendant que ses mains le serrer le plus possible.


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Le comte du Nord**_

Auteur :

_**Lord Silvere**_

Traducteurs :

_**P'tite Kissy**_

_**Et**_

_**Malicia Lupin**_

Bêta :

_**Pazair**_

Chapitre #12

A/N : merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review.

Narcissa finit de boutonner l'une des robes qu'elle avait trouvée pendue dans la garde-robe. La chambre dans laquelle l'avait conduite Mrs. Higgin n'était pas particulièrement grande mais, de façon étrange, empestait l'élégance et l'opulence. C'était vraiment dommage que les robes, qui lui allaient parfaitement, n'était pas tout à fait aussi extravagantes que celles dont elle était habitué à porter.

L'étroite fenêtre près du lit qui était de taille moyenne attira rapidement son attention et elle s'avança pour regarder au travers. Bien qu'elle soit trop petite pour avoir réellement une belle vue, il devint évidement que le château dans lequel Harry Potter et sa sœur résidaient était sur une île désolée qui allait être frappée par la pluie dans un futur proche.

Harry 'Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu' Potter et sa sœur. En dépit de sa tentative pour faire sortir ça de son esprit en faisant diverses choses telles que peigner ses cheveux, déjeuner et changer de vêtements, elle ne parvenait pas à faire sortir cette idée de son esprit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec Bellatrix? Qu'est-ce qui l'attirait vers le garçon plus-petit-que-la-moyenne? Par quelques observations discrètes, Narcissa avait été capable de voir que Potter semblait avoir développé quelques muscles et avait l'air légèrement plus âgé que ses seize ans. Mais pas n'était pas nécessairement très attirant. Peut-être que c'était ses yeux verts. Ils la rendaient plutôt inconfortable, mais peut-être que Bellatrix les trouvaient intriguant. Narcissa décida qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de se sentir à l'aise en présence d'Harry Potter.

Il serait certainement intéressant de découvrir ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux. Elle soupira et décida de s'allonger sur le lit. Non seulement Harry Potter était son beau-frère mais maintenant il était aussi son gardien. Elle espérait désespérément que c'était une bonne chose. Lui tiendrait-il rancune? Probablement. La laisserait-il partir avec ce qu'elle voulait? Probablement pas.

Un coup contre la porte retentit et Narcissa s'assit sur le lit, inquiète. Potter avait dit que lui ou sa femme aurait une 'discussion' avec elle après le déjeuner. Narcissa n'était pas sûre de qui elle préférait voir. Une rencontre avec Bellatrix serait gênante, une avec Potter serait effrayante. "Entrez" couina-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bellatrix entra seule et visiblement considérablement plus agréablement disposée que quand elles s'étaient quittées quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et examina Narcissa qui était assise sur le lit et avait l'air d'un animal effrayé. Les deux sœurs semblaient différentes comparé à ce dont elles se souvenaient.

Bellatrix remarqua que Narcissa paraissait avoir un peu vieilli. Elle avait pourtant fait tant d'efforts pour entretenir sa belle apparence. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi captivants qu'ils l'avaient été à Poudlard et son visage n'avait pas vieilli non plus, quoique ses courbes n'aient jamais été aussi belles que celles de Bellatrix.

Narcissa était choquée de voir que Bellatrix paraissait être au moins dix ans plus jeune que ce qu'elle était sensée avoir. Son visage avait perdu les signes de vieillesses qui étaient venus avec les années, ses cheveux toujours coiffés en queue de cheval étaient plus vibrants et plus en santé qu'ils l'avaient jamais été, et ses yeux violets luisaient d'un bonheur encore jamais atteint.

"Je suppose que tu te demandes comment cela se fait-il que je sois mariée à l'ennemi juré de Lord Voldemort." Dit Bellatrix, pour débuter la discussion.

Narcissa hocha la tête prudemment. Bellatrix semblait être parfaitement heureuse et satisfaite, mais le sujet entier du mariage pourrait en fait être un sujet délicat. L'attitude de Bellatrix lors du retour de la banque indiquait que c'était certainement le cas, mais ces signes s'étaient évanouis.

"Après avoir tué Sirius, " expliqua Bellatrix, "je me suis sentie extrêmement coupable et résolu à essayer de me racheter. J'ai commencé à envoyer des informations à Harry…" L'histoire continua sur les détails d'Azkaban, leur mariage impromptu et couvrit leurs actions depuis. "… et maintenant tu es là." Termina-t-elle.

"Donc tu n'es plus une Mangemort alors." Demanda Narcissa de manière dubitative. L'histoire entière semblait trop fantastique pour être réelle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse pour le bonheur de sa sœur.

Bellatrix acquiesça, ses yeux brillant de larmes de joie retenues. "On m'a donné une autre chance de faire le bien au côté du meilleur homme au monde." Elle remonta brusquement ses manches pour révéler une paire de poignets sans tatouage. "La Marque des Ténèbres est partie aussi."

"Quand est-ce arrivé?"

"Après que je sois arrivée ici."

Elles continuèrent de discuter de choses variées et rattrapèrent leur retard sur la vie de l'autre. C'était une conversation fraternelle, mais les deux sœurs essayaient subtilement de dénicher des informations importantes sur l'autre. Après un moment, Bellatrix décida que Narcissa n'en savait pas assez à propos des Mangemorts et Narcissa que Bellatrix n'allait pas laisser échapper quoi que ce soit de vaguement utile.

Finalement, Narcissa souleva le sujet le plus important qui avait été éclipsé de leur entière conversation, bien que ce ne soit pas très préoccupant pour Bellatrix. "Qu'est-ce que ton mari et toi allez faire de moi?"

"Tu vivras ici pendant au moins trois ans." Répondit Bellatrix prudemment. "Harry a décidé qu'il te protègerait et t'aiderait de toutes les façons dont il pourrait. Cependant, tu as besoin de garder un esprit ouvert et d'apprendre à respecter les gens."

"Et à propos de ma baguette?" Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

"Une fois que tu possèderas sa confiance et son respect, il te retournera ta baguette. Jusque là, tu n'es pas autorisée à faire de la magie." Répondit Bellatrix, ne mentionnant pas qu'Harry pensait probablement que Narcissa était une espionne pour Voldemort. Si elle était dans sa position, ce serait stupide de ne pas y penser.

Narcissa soupira amèrement alors que des pensées et des impulsions rebelles traversaient son esprit. "Il s'attend à beaucoup."

"Si tu le dis." Commenta Bellatrix. "Quand tu as envie de diner, ou pour tout autre repas, demande poliment à un des servants de t'aider. Harry et moi ne seront pas dans les alentours pendant quelques jours à cause d'engagements antérieurs. Quand tout sera éclairci, Harry voudra certainement te parler un jour ou l'autre, donc révise tes bonnes manières. Tu peux explorer le château, mais reste en dehors des deux bureaux d'Harry, de mon bureau et de la bibliothèque à moins d'y être invitée." Elle laissa ensuite Narcissa à ses propres occupations pour le reste de l'après-midi.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

"Soyez les bienvenus à Savvire." Dit formellement la Reine Xerina IV avec une révérence dès qu'Harry et Bellatrix transplanèrent dans sa chambre de réunion privée. Harry lui fit un signe de tête alors qu'il restait bouche bée devant son environnement. Le bâtiment où ils étaient semblait fait entièrement de glace ou de cristal. Peut-être les deux.

"Merci pour votre invitation." Dit Harry pas tout à fait aussi formel. Il n'avait pas été élevé de cette façon. "Nous attendions avec impatience cette visite."

Xerina lui sourit. "Le plaisir est pour nous, mon seigneur. Mes gens sont des plus impatient de vous voir. Cependant, avant que nous nous lancions là-dedans, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions prendre un moment pour que je vous explique les situations sociales basiques dont vous devez être conscients maintenant que vous êtes notre suzerain." Elle fit un geste vers plusieurs chaises qui avaient été préparées.

"Ce sera une joie pour moi d'en apprendre plus sur le Peuple des Glaces." Déclara Harry alors que lui et Bellatrix s'asseyaient en face de là où Xerina avait choisi de s'asseoir.

"Je suppose que je devrais commencer avec notre histoire. " Songea Xerina. "Le Peuple des Glaces existe depuis bien avant la période préhistorique. Nous avons prospéré pendant la Période Glacière et même après sa disparition. Cependant, les humains ont commencé à peupler la planète. Cela devint un sérieux problème quand les sorciers et les sorcières ont commencé à pratiquer un certain type de magie. Pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient désagréablement disposés envers nous, mais nous avons eu une période très difficile à leur résister. L'Arctique est rapidement devenu notre maison. "

"Alors vous n'êtes pas humains du tout? " Demanda Bellatrix d'une voix curieuse.

Xerina hocha la tête négativement. "Du sang humain coule dans nos veines. Ceci est pour la suite de l'histoire. Après de très nombreuses années d'isolation sur l'Arctique, il est devenu évident que nous devions…nous reproduire avec des sorciers pour donner à notre race un pouvoir magique pour survivre. "

"Laissez-moi deviner," dit Harry, "la Maison de Polaris est concernée. Suis-je lié au Peuple des Glaces par le sang?"

Un rougissement fleurit sur le visage de Xerina. "Oui, mais pas aussi proche vous l'imaginez. Les dirigeants du Peuple des Glaces ont décidé de se reproduire avec des sorciers et des sorcières qui essayaient d'établir leur propre domaine privé. A ce moment, deux sorciers important se battaient pour dominer la Grande-Bretagne. Le Duc George et le Baron Evane. Ils étaient tous les deux de très puissants sorciers, avaient tous les deux de bonnes personnalités, et le Peuple des Glaces pouvait voir que l'un d'entre eux perdrait finalement la bataille."

"Donc vous avez choisi l'un d'entre eux?" Devina Bellatrix.

Xerina acquiesça. "Oui. Le Baron Evane avait une affinité spéciale pour les créatures magiques, alors nous l'avons approché avec une proposition. Les Iles du Nord, les mers, et l'Arctique consistaient une grande quantité de terre et contenait des créatures magiques. Une alliance entre lui et notre peuple lui donnerait assez de pouvoir pour dominer complètement le Nord."

"Et quel était le prix?" Demanda Harry, devinant déjà.

Le teint normalement pâle de Xerina était écarlate à présent. "Il devait accoupler avec des femmes du Peuple des Glaces jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fournisse quinze de ses filles. Les enfants mâles, que les Femmes des Glaces portaient rarement quand elles s'accouplaient avec un humain, étaient totalement humains, donc nous avons aussi marchandé qu'il pourrait garder les garçons."

Harry et Bellatrix rougissaient également. "Je suppose qu'il a accepté le marché."Dit Harry.

"Oui, il l'a fait." Répondit Xerina. "Il était septique jusqu'à ce que nous lui promettions qu'il pourrait épouser la Femme des Glaces qui lui donnerait un garçon. Il nous a donné quinze filles. En retour, nous nous sommes engagés envers lui et sa lignée. Nous sommes comme les Elfes de Maison qui résident à Nair'icaix. Nous vous servons, et en retour, vous nous rendez assez puissants pour mieux vous servir."

"Je vois." Dit Harry lentement. "D'où sont venus les noms de Nair'icaix et de Polaris, alors?"

"Le Peuple des Glaces a construit la forteresse pour votre famille. Pour indiquer votre lien avec nous, vous avez officiellement créé la Maison de Polaris."

"Est-ce que le sang sorcier a changé le Peuple des Glaces?" Demanda Bellatrix.

Un sourire traversa les lèvres de Xerina. "Oui. Cela nous a rendu plus puissants et pour cela nous en serons éternellement reconnaissants au Seigneur Polaris 1er."

"Est-ce que le sang ne serait pas devenu plus dilué depuis le temps? Demanda Harry, essayant de comprendre tout le concept dans son esprit.

"Le sang sorcier ne disparait pas aussi vite que nous l'aurions cru." Répondit Xerina. "Plusieurs Seigneurs de Polaris ont pris des Femmes des Glaces pour être leur épouse et ont envoyé leurs filles vivre avec nous et chaque fois qu'un sorcier vient dans le Nord nous le convainquons de rester. Grâce à ça, notre sang est stable pour le moment, bien que - Si vous n'aviez pas été marié quand vous avez hérité de votre droit de naissance, je vous aurais offert toutes mes filles pour être vos épouses."

"J'en suis honoré." Dit Harry aussi diplomatiquement que possible. C'était juste trop étrange pour lui à avaler.

Xerina lui sourit joyeusement. "Je peux voir que vous vous êtes heureusement marié, cependant. Enfin, l'objet de cette histoire c'est que maintenant que votre lignée a été restaurée sur son territoire, nous allons automatiquement gagner en pouvoir et en force de par votre présence. Le Peuple des Glaces se réjoui de votre retour, mon seigneur. Nos armées sont très soucieuses de vous servir."

"Armées?"

"Oui, nous nous entrainons abondamment dans les arts de la guerre, c'est dans quoi nous sommes les meilleurs. Nous n'oserions nous aventurer hors du Nord, à moins cependant que vous nous dirigiez. Ce ne serait pas prudent. Notre pouvoir est effectif seulement contre les sorciers et les sorcières quand un sorcier est à notre tête, et vous êtes le seul que nous suivrions."

"Je vois." Dit Harry.

Xerina se leva et les mena vers une double porte de glace pure qui les conduisit dehors sur un balcon. "Il est temps de rencontrer le Peuple des Glaces, mon seigneur. Nous sommes les plus nombreux et les plus loyaux du Nord et nous vivons pour vous servir."

Elle ouvrit les portes et s'avança sur le balcon avec Harry et Bellatrix à ses côtés. Harry remarqua rapidement qu'ils étaient tout en haut d'une gigantesque place carrée de la ville remplie au maximum de ses capacités et qui débordait vers de nombreuses rues principales. Ils regardaient tous la Reine et lui, en expectative.

"Habitants de Savvire!" Gronda la voix magiquement amplifiée de la Reine Xerina IV. "Acclamer tous Harry James Potter - le Comte du Nord."

Les acclamations retentirent, des confettis argentés tombèrent de partout, et des feux d'artifices furent lancés. Harry était content de voir qu'ils l'acceptaient sans réserve, bien qu'il soit inquiet de la possibilité de devenir sourd.


End file.
